First Light Renesmee and Jacob's Story
by Bellalove67
Summary: The unfolding love story between Jacob and Renesmee. She grapples with her new intense feeling for Jacob Black, deals with her parents reaction to this new romance, while struggling with demons from her childhood that threaten to destroy her family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat staring out the window, another dreary day of rain creeping in. You would think since we had to move away from the tiny town of Forks, Washington that we could at least try to escape the rain, but no dice. Being a semi-one of kind creature had its advantages but they didn't do me too much good since the rest of my family had limitations on the daytime activities available to them in sunnier climates.

I could go out in the sun, on the few days the weather afforded such a luxury, with only a slight sheen on my skin. Nothing too obvious that would ignite a supernatural suspicion around town. Most people just chalked it up to a good genes and clear skin. Of course, my interaction with people had always been very limited up until recently. I had been growing so quickly that I had to steer clear of people for quite some time, so it was nice to finally be able to be in public on a regular basis.

I had reached my full grown stature about a year ago. Well, at least I think so. I haven't noticed any substantial growth spurts in a long time. The only long stares that passed my way now and then were if I was out with my "Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward." That was the story anyway, which worked well enough in theory, but when we were seen together the resemblance was so uncanny people had tendency to stare. We would have to think of something else soon to pacify the gossip because we all looked the same age now.

My face was a nearly a perfect blend of my parents. I had inherited my father's peculiar honey-bronze hair color, which had grown out in soft waves to the middle of my back. My eyes were the rich, chocolate brown my mother had in her human life, but I didn't have too much of an inference from her immortal face. I wished I had picked up a little more of my father's height, but I had the same slender shape as my mother and matched her 5 foot 4 inches.

Of course, as vampires, they were inhumanly beautiful, indestructible, fast and agile. I was half-human so I blended in better with humans, but I couldn't match their speed or strength. My skin was softer and warmer yet just as durable, and I was faster than any human….stronger too, but I had definite limitations that my vampire family did not. As far as we knew I was immortal and would not age or change much from my current state. We did share the same "vegetarian" diet, meaning we only fed on animals, only I could exist on human food. However, the local grocery store didn't hold the same exhilaration as hunting did.

I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the window sill, letting the impatience seep in, while the rest of my family went about their day. Carlisle was at work and the girls had taken a trip to Seattle to shop. I held my mother's disinterest for fashion and shopping, but somehow my aunt Alice had managed to drag her along on another shopping spree. Alice had a knack for using mom's easily influenced nature to her advantage. Emmett and Rosalie were on another honeymoon to who knows where this time and weren't expected back anytime within the near future.

Only dad was around today. Earlier we played chess and, as usual, he won. He did compliment me on the improvement of my strategy though. Not that I ever expected to win against him, with him picking every maneuver out of my head, but I could at least use his cheating gift to my advantage with everyone else.

His gift frustrated people at times but I was accustomed to it by now. I knew how to control my thoughts around him if I needed. Plus, I had a somewhat formidable gift of my own. I've had it as long as I can remember. When I was a baby it was a highly effective form of communication, transferring my thoughts thru touch, but over the years I learned to manipulate it into something much more.

I heard my father's footsteps on the stairs and as he walked over to stand behind me.

"Waiting for Jacob, love?" he asked

I continued to stare silently out the window but nodded in response. Was my boredom so obvious?

"He'll be here soon." He assured me.

We hadn't moved too far from Forks. Just far enough that I could escape the requirement of having to attend public school, but close enough that Jacob could stay connected to the rest of the pack in La Push. He usually stayed there during the week with his dad, but came up to visit with our family on the weekends. He was running a little late today and it was hard for me to keep my attention focused.

We were going to go to La Push for the weekend. Evidently, some Quiluete tribal meeting where the elders told old stories and roasted marshmallows was on the horizon, and my mother said I shouldn't miss it. I was just excited to have an excuse to get out of the house for a change and Jacob had been talking about it for weeks.

Jacob and I were "soul mates" as my father explained to me a long time ago. He told me old stories of the Quiluetes and 'imprinting'. In his explanation, Jacob was tied to me in the strongest way humanly imaginable. I was his sun, so I had been told. The reason for his existence since the very day I was born. He loved me completely, the way I needed throughout each stage of my life. To be honest, it all seemed a bit dramatic to me the way he explained it- comparing it with all the classic love stories.

As far as I was concerned, Jake was my best friend. He had always been the person I laughed with, a buddy I spent time with on the weekends. He was like a big brother in a way, but that was it for me on my end. Still, if it bothered him he never let it show. He came to visit, sometimes pitching camp in our living room or a spare bedroom for weeks on end. We were practically inseparable and I couldn't imagine my life without him. He did everything I wanted to do, always putting me first- he was completely selfless in every way.

I heard the door open and Jake's voice bellowed thru the front door.

"Hey, anybody home? Where is everybody?"

I turned to around to see him tuck his massive 6'7 stature under the door frame to look around.

"Hey Jake, good to see you!" my father yelled from the kitchen. "Where've you been? I was going to call you to see if you wanted me to drive Renesmee down myself."

He looked over at me and winked, "I was worried she'd waste away waiting for you by the window."

Jake looked over and flashed me a huge grin, his perfect white teeth glowing in the dim light of the living room.

"Oh yeah…did you miss me, Nessie?"

I grinned back at him. "Of course! You have no idea how much I could use a change of scenery right about now. I've been cooped up here for days." I replied.

Jacob looked over at my father and shook the rain out of his hair.

"Is it cool if she stays in La Push overnight? It's my turn to be on clean-up duty after the bonfire. I can bring her back in the morning."

"I suppose that would be alright" he agreed with a shrug and turned to face me, his lips twitching a tiny bit at the corners. "If that's okay with Ness?" as soon as he said the words it was obvious he knew what my answer would be.

I ran up the stairs at and grabbed my pajamas. It wasn't very often I got to stay out overnight. The Clearwater's were nice enough to host me on the off chance I couldn't make it back home since we moved. I used to stay at Billy's but I felt bad making Jacob take the couch. I was honestly surprised that he could even fit on it when he was lying down. He looked so uncomfortable all crunched up but he never complained.

Jacob had already walked back to the car and started the engine. I bounded down the stairs and out the door planting a quick kiss on my father's cheek as I left.

"Thanks, love you!" I called as I shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Quileute soiree lasted longer than expected. I yawned and leaned my head against Jacob's chest as he carried me back from the bonfire to Leah's room. Mom was right about not wanting to miss this. Billy, Sam and Jacob took turns telling the old legends of the tribe. I was captivated by his expression and the way the light of the fire flickered on Jacob's face, making the story seem all the more magical. He told his part of the legend in such a serious, reverent tone and with an authority that made him seem like a different person.

I could barely keep my eyes open as he carried me into the house. I could faintly hear the door creek and covers being pulled down but it still startled me a little when he finally spoke. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but couldn't find the energy to stand on my own two feet.

"Alright honey, we're here now." He said as he laid me in the bed. He had to untwine my fingers from around his neck and I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Night Jake." I whispered as he shut off the light.

The next morning I woke to a soft light on my face that streamed through the bedroom window. I stretched and slowly rolled out of the bed. I opened the door quietly, being careful to make as little noise as possible and made my way down the hall.

Leah had graciously taken the other small double bed in Seth's room and I found Jacob still in a deep sleep on the couch. He was sprawled out on the couch with one foot and one hand hanging over the side. The small white blanket was a brilliant white against his ruddy skin. At least this couch was much bigger than Billy's. He almost fit.

"Morning Jake," I whispered softly in his ear.

"Mmm, morning," he muttered nearly unintelligibly. I wondered if he was even coherent.

His eyes fluttered open and spanned the entire room as if he had forgotten where he was momentarily. Then his eyes rested on my face as I sat cross-legged on the floor. He rolled onto his side and mussed my hair.

"Hey honey, it's early. Are you ready to head back, already?'

I pressed my hand to the side of his face letting my thoughts flow freely to him.

"Oh, I see," he replied. "If you're hungry you can go outside and hunt. Just keep it far enough from the reservation, okay.? I thought I would make breakfast for Leah and Seth as a thank you for letting us crash last night. Go on ahead, and by the time you get back I'll be ready."

"Sure, sure." I replied with a smile.

The hunt was easy enough. I couldn't go far enough to catch anything too exciting. Just a few deer that lingered in the woods nearby. The wolves knew I was here so I didn't stir up any disturbances with the pack. They knew my scent well enough by now to keep them from being jumpy.

I finished my endeavor quickly and headed back to the Clearwater's. I could only barely smell the remnants of bacon and eggs so I was sure breakfast was finished. I heard everyone in the kitchen clearing the table and starting the dishes so I headed down the hallway back to Leah's room to gather my things.

The door to Leah's room was closed but I knew she was in the kitchen so I just walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks. If I could actually blush I probably would have looked like a ripe garden tomato. There Jacob stood his face the same as mine.

He had obviously just finished showering, with the towel still wrapped around his waist. His jean shorts and t-shirt were lying out on the bed in front of him. Thank God for the timing! I thought. Even though this moment was uncomfortable enough, if I had been a few seconds later coming inside who knows what I would have seen.

"Omigosh, I'm s-sorry," I stuttered. "I thought you were in the kitchen. I didn't think to knock." Jacob composed himself quickly and smiled. He moved toward the door where I was standing.

"Its okay, Nessie," he said. "No big deal. Give me a few seconds. I'll bring your stuff out to you when I'm done, okay?"

I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say without sounding like an idiot. He continued walking towards me. As much as I wanted the floor to swallow me and maybe go completely blind simultaneously, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I racked my brain trying to figure out why I couldn't just turn around and leave like a normal, polite person would do.

This was Jacob Black…my gigantic, goofy, lifelong friend--- and even that description still that fit. He was so big it was like he took up the whole room, but something was different. I _liked_ the way he moved so sinuously across the room, the way his deep cinnamon skin accented the muscles in his arms and chest, the way he smiled that goofy grin at me. I liked it more than I should have, but I tried to pull myself out this ridiculous stupor, gaping gaping at him like a moron.

"_What is wrong with me? Stop staring at him like that," I thought to myself. "He probably thinks your crazy. Just walk away,"_

Good plan except….I was a statue. I remained frozen in the doorway until he reached out and shut the door himself.

"Sorry." I squeaked to closed door.

I heard him chuckle softly and I turned with an about face and went to sit on the couch.

" What's with you?" Seth teased as I sat down on the couch like I was playing a frantic game of musical chairs. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied.

Ugh, _'fine'_ was not the right word. I was having an out of body experience. At least, I wished I was. That would be easier to escape what I was actually feeling. I was so completely embarrassed. Not only had I invaded a lifetime friend's privacy, but the way I acted after that? I just stood there and gawked at him. No grace or dignity in motion for this girl, at least not today. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Are you sure?" Leah chimed in. "You seem a little flustered."

"Yep. I'm great," I piped up a little too quickly.

She shot me a bewildered look. She was obviously wondering what size straight jacket I wore, which was probably fitting, given my behavior. There was nothing like self-mortification with two other people around to witness your disgrace.

"Ready Ness?" Jacob shouted from down the hall.

He walked into the room and with a quick wink he motioned for me to follow. I said a quick thanks to Seth and Leah and headed out the door close on his heels.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the sixth time since we got into the car. "You seem a little freaked out."

"I'm okay." I replied.

The 2 hr drive seemed to take forever. He didn't drive as fast as my parents but it wasn't slow by anyone's definition. I hadn't even looked at him once since we got into the car. I forced myself to stare out the window at anything that would distract me from the memory of him in that room.

The embarrassment from bursting in on him had faded for the most part, but I couldn't get the image of him out of my head. It was so vivid. I couldn't tell if this was a natural part of me to have these thoughts now. I had always developed so rapidly mentally and physically that no one around me ever dared put any timelines or restrictions as to what was normal for my age, but this was so new. It came on so fast. I had never looked at Jake that way before.

He wasn't fooled by my response. I just prayed that he couldn't in a million years guess what had me so worked up. Our relationship, up to this point, had been mostly a very close friendship. My dad's term 'soul mates' kept popping into my mind. What did that mean anyway? Up until now I only had one perception of Jake and now, all of a sudden, it had changed. But by how much exactly? I gnawed on my thumb nail as I stared out the window.

The car began to slow down and pull off to the side of the winding road that led the way from La Push to our new house. He brought the car to a stop and cut the engine. He sat staring straight forward colleting his thoughts before he turned to look at me.

I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my face but I couldn't make myself turn to meet his gaze. He cupped my face in his huge and extremely warm hand and turned my face towards him.

"I can tell when something is bothering you, you know?" he said softly. "This morning was an accident. I hope it didn't freak you out too much."

I stared down at his elbow when I answered him.

"No. I'm okay…really. I mean, it caught me off guard, but it didn't freak me out or anything, its just that-"

I stopped talking. I couldn't finish my sentence. I was so nervous with him so close I couldn't get the words out right. To be honest, I wasn't really sure of what I wanted to say.

"Go on." He urged

"I don't know what to say Jake. I feel like I did something wrong, but it doesn't _feel _wrong. It just feels confusing and I don't want to make you uncomfortable too." My heart was flying as the words came out and I knew he could hear it. I could barely believe what I was saying.

He smiled the sweetest smile, like he knew some secret I wasn't in on. Then his words just tumbled out.

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. And I am _not_ uncomfortable. You know how I feel about you…and always have. I love you and I have been tied to you forever in my own way since you were born. The way I love you changes to mirror what you need most at any given time. You just never noticed before because it wasn't time for you to yet. But something has changed because I can feel it…and I think now you do too…" he let his words trail off so they formed a question at the end.

I looked up to meet his gaze and the intensity of his eyes froze my heart. I hadn't noticed how close his face was to mine. I couldn't find the right words. I could hardly find the air to breathe. I just nodded a yes at him.

His eyes lowered and he rested his forehead against mine. The heat that radiated off him was irresistible. I placed my hand over his hand that held my face to his and let out an unsteady breath. He leaned in and pressed his lips, ever so softly, against mine for a short second. He stopped and pulled his face away from mine, pulling my lower lip out slightly when he did. He opened his eyes and looked up at me thru his dark lashes watching for my reaction. I leaned in toward him and locked our lips again. He grabbed my face in both hands and pulled me up out of the passenger seat toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged myself to him as tight as I could. He was so warm and so strong that it was intoxicating. I was sure every embarrassing thought I had was flowing out of me and into him, but I didn't even care at that point. I was just lost in this perfect moment with him………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My stomach was full of butterflies as we drove to my house just outside of Forks. There was only about an hour left of driving, and for the first time I wished we lived further away. Like somewhere on the East Coast, perhaps. I was so worried how to act in front of my parents when I got home. What would they think of this new development? I looked over at Jacob driving and he looked perfectly at ease. He glanced away from the road momentarily to look at me.

"Will you just relax?" he said smiling. "It will be fine. This isn't as big a deal as you think it is, you know. You really should trust me a little more."

I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed. "Easy for you to say. You aren't the only miracle child of two dangerous vampires," I retorted.

He threw his head back laughing. "It'll be fine, Ness. Don't worry. It isn't like you're bringing home a new boyfriend for the first time. I'm sure they'll _approve._ Besides, this was inevitable, remember?" He teased.

"Just do your best to control your thoughts when we get there, okay Jake?" I warned him. "Let's not give him any visuals."

I sighed at the thought of my utter humiliation as my father got the full instant replay of us kissing in the car as he plucked it out of Jacob's head. I could block my thoughts from him but Jacob's mind was an open book unless he was making an effort to think of something else. He reached over and took my hand in his.

"I have more control than you give me credit for," he said defensively. "My brain may not have the same super self control as yours, but I can certainly think about something inconsequential for an hour or two"

I laughed a little at his description of my gift.

"Control huh? I wouldn't go as far as to say that." I said.

"Well whatever it is…." He trailed off momentarily. "I never really asked you before, but now that we are on the subject….how does it work, exactly?" he asked.

I looked out the window thinking of the right words to describe how my gift worked. I didn't know where to start. I never really had to explain it before.

"Well, it's not that simple to explain" I told him. "It changes. When I was a baby it was the easiest way to communicate. If I wasn't paying attention, my thoughts would flow over to whoever I would touch. As I got older I found I could do it more selectively without having to concentrate on _not_ doing it."

I stopped for a second to make sure this all made sense to him. Jake nodded urging me to go on.

Of course, he could follow, and I was sure this much hadn't gone unnoticed on his part. He had been with me practically every day since I was born.

"Well, now I have a much stronger command of my thoughts," I continued. "For the most part, I never transfer them unless I choose to, but I slip sometimes if I have a heightened emotion. Like if I'm really happy, or upset, or angry-"

"Or when I kiss you," he interjected

I looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose that qualifies. It's embarrassing though. I'll try to work on keeping that under control, sorry."

He didn't respond right away so I looked up at him to read his face. His expression was still teasing.

"What?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it that way. Actually, I _especially_ liked that part." He shrugged non-chalantly but the teasing expression was still welded to his face.

"Guys are always worried about what girls think of their kissing expertise. It is good to know I have such a dizzying effect on you. It does _wonders_ for my ego." He explained with a laugh. His grin stretched across his face flashing his white teeth.

I made a face at him and looked away. Uncontrollably, my mind wandered back to that moment and quickly realized that he was right.

"Just out of curiosity….does one of those _wonders_ happen to be modesty?" I ventured. He chuckled and kissed the top of my hand.

"Nope." He answered jokingly.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was irritated I would not have been able to stop staring at him. It felt strange that he looked so different to me now. It was like looking at a different person or as if I was looking at him for the first time. I loved how the muscles in his arms flexed when he gripped the steering wheel, and how his white cotton t-shirt stretched across his sculpted body. I wanted to reach across and run my hand down the length of his arm, but thought better of it. That would not be ideal considering I was just saying how I was going to work on keeping those types of thoughts under wraps for now.

I moved to get the conversation back on track.

"What was I saying?" I hedged

"Oh, you were talking about the _unyielding_ command you have on your thoughts," he replied sarcastically.

"Right, well aside from that, I can also transfer thoughts that aren't really what I am actually thinking."

"So, you mean like pretend thoughts?" He asked confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

I looked at him nervously. I wasn't sure how he'd react to the next part.

"Well, I didn't know I was doing it at first. I just noticed that my Dad wasn't able to hear my thoughts if I didn't want him to. What I didn't realize was that I was using a different part of my brain to focus on an entirely different thought, but yet thinking of everything all at the same time. After a while, I started to notice both.

I paused for a moment debating on whether or not to continue. Jacob still looked composed so I kept going.

"I finally worked up the nerve to tell dad about it one day, but of course he had picked up on it right from the start. He told me it was normal for talents of vampires to evolve and get stronger over time, and since I'm half vampire he imagined that it would also apply to me on some level. It wasn't till just recently that it morphed into something more."

I looked at him again and he raised one eyebrow at me. I didn't want to ruin a perfect afternoon by freaking him out.

"Keep going," he said evenly, but I could see the edge creeping into his voice. I took a deep breath and continued anyway. I didn't want to keep secrets from him anymore.

"Well, I found that if I thought hard enough on a certain thought or something I wanted I could transfer that to someone if I touched them….and then they would do whatever I was thinking."

That did it. Jacob's eyes flew wide open and he looked at me like he was going to loose it. Tremors rocked his body so hard I could feel the vibration across the car in my seat.

"What the-?!" he exploded. "Are you telling me you have mind control? That's insane!"

I kept quiet trying to give him time to calm down. When his breathing slowed and his tone became more even he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Does Edward know? Do you do that to me? "He asked sequentially but as if it was one question.

"Yes, dad and Carlisle were the first to know. They had me practice it with both of them, but it is more a persuasion than control, unless I really concentrate."

Jacob looked like he may relapse into hysterics so I hurried to get the next part out.

"You know how they are…the Doctor and the Scholar? They thought it was fascinating. Carlisle thinks I have a dual talent, which he has never seen before. My ability to block my thoughts acts as a shield, but I can also use my gift as an offensive skill if I need to. And NO I have never, and will never use it on you, I swear. I don't use it on anyone in our family…or any of our friends either. Besides, even if I was some kind of mind control freak I'd get caught." I explained.

"Oh really, how?" he huffed.

" My dad would know. He's the only one who can tell when I'm doing it. I can't block my thoughts from him and transfer the fabricated ones at the same time. Anyway, it's not that I'm not allowed-more that I don't _want_ to do it. It's kind of….freaky actually."

I looked down at my hands ashamed. I had known about this for over a year, but was keeping it a secret. I didn't want the people closest to me not to trust me. My family has their powerful talents so they took it in stride, but I was worried about how Jacob would react. He took a deep breath and smiled half-heartedly.

"Well….I guess it isn't that different than what Jasper does….and that's not so bad." he surmised.

"True" I said relieved. "Except Jasper can use his gift from a distance and I have to actually touch someone. I can't project like he can."

"Whatever, just don't do it to me, okay?" he said seriously.

"Okay, I promise"

I could see our driveway up ahead and worked diligently on getting my head together. The twinge of nervousness crept back into my stomach as Jacob pulled in the garage and took the key out of the ignition.

"Do you think they have anything to eat inside? I'm starving" Jacob said as he walked me to the door.

"Yes. I'm sure once mom and dad are finished with us there will be plenty of 'dead meat' to go around." I joked.

"Nah, don't worry. They have been angry at me for worse before. It'll be okay," he assured me.

His confidence didn't help one bit. I put my shaking hand over the doorknob and walked inside to face our doom………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door opened and most of my family was already home. Alice and Jasper were watching TV and Mom was curled up on the love seat reading a book.

"Hey guys, how was the bonfire?" she called as we made our way into the living room. Jacob plopped down in the open space in the sofa next to Jasper and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"What's up man?" Jasper said as they bumped fists.

"Not too much…hey shorty," he said looking down the couch to Alice.

How could he look so nonchalant? It felt like I was going to jump out of my skin at any given second and we had just walked in. I looked over at my mother hoping my facial expression didn't give way to the nerves. I wanted to bring this subject up myself rather than going before the inquisition.

"It was amazing. I replied. "Those stories are literally magical the way they tell them." I was hoping she'd take the edge in my voice as excitement rather than nerves.

"Where's dad?" I asked. I wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible. Jacob looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he didn't think I would be so eager to condemn us.

"Right here," he said. I turned to see him walking down the stairs smiling. The nerves in my stomach made me feel woozy. I hadn't intended to have this conversation in front of an entire family audience. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Hey Nessie, did you have fun?" he asked as he walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Yep, it was great." The hysteria was climbing up my spine threatening to give to breakthrough my carefully composed visage, so I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Hey Edward. Seth says hi." Jacob chimed in. No hint of nerves in his voice. He looked over at me and smiled reassuringly. My father walked around the love seat and took his seat beside mom.

"Well tell him I said hello as well. It feels strange not having them around all the time. Maybe next time we're in Forks to visit Charlie we can get together. How are he and Leah doing?"

They began to prattle on about the Clearwater's and Billy- pretty much the entire Quiluete tribe- then Jacob gave him a play by play recap of the stories at the bonfire. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I fought desperately with my own mind to focus on something…anything trivial- sadly, I was about to lose it. I caught Jacob's eye and shot him a pleading look. Dad caught our exchange and looked to me questioningly.

"Are you okay? Why don't you sit down, you've been standing in the same place since you got here." he asked. I hadn't noticed I had been standing perfectly still, idling next to the recliner until he mentioned it.

"I'm okay," I assured him, "but I have to tell you something." I could hear my voice shaking. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Jasper turned the volume on the TV down and he and Alice looked over at me. Mom put her book down and stared at me as well.

"Yes?"

My brain actually began to ache as I worked to keep my thoughts under control. My skin felt like it was crawling. I took another breath and opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"What is it, love?" he urged. "You have my undivided attention."

The rush of words came out so fast it hardly made any sense.

"Well, I just want to start by saying that this is _my_ fault and I intend to take full responsibility for everything. It all happened so fast……I never thought that…..please don't me mad, okay? It just that…well you know how I've always changed so quickly…well this is kind of like that…I mean, I not really….it's more like I think it was there the whole time….well maybe not the whole time but-"

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh and looked over at my father meaningfully. Dad cocked his head to the side listening to Jacob's thoughts. A look of recognition flashed on his face and then something else I couldn't quite place.

"Oh. Hmm, well that is something" he said half to himself.

Betrayed I looked over at Jacob. He just smiled and winked at me out of the corner of his eye. Had he lost his mind? I had seen the two of them go at it before. I was sure my father would rip his arms off for sure this time.

"For God's sake sit down Renesmee!" dad ordered. "Nobody is going to rip anything from anyone." So much for controlling my thoughts, I thought.

"What is going on?" mom demanded. Jasper and Alice were looking around nervously. I sat on the edge of the recliner obediently.

"There has been somewhat of a new development." he explained calmly. "It appears that the inevitable _situation_ we have been anticipating has arrived" he looked at my mother like she should know exactly what he meant. Her amber eyes flew open wide and she snapped her head over to stare me in incredulously.

"Already?!" he asked in disbelief.

I was so mortified all I could do was nod. I looked down shamefully my hair falling down to shield my face. There was nothing but silence in the room. I finally looked up and she, Dad and Jacob were all looking at me with different expressions. My mother still looked at me in wonder, my father had an unreadable expression but he looked stern. We were in so much trouble- I could feel it. It felt red hot pins and needles going over my whole body.

"How much trouble am I in?" I whispered.

My father's face flickered with disappointment which was even worse than anger, and looked over at my mother hoping to find the words.

"I didn't expect this so quickly. I thought a year or two more and then maybe…." She trailed off and her gaze shifted over to Jacob, her expression less then friendly.

"We know how you feel about her but I thought we agreed that you wouldn't encourage this. You said you'd let it happen naturally, at her own pace." Her voice was growing angrier as she continued. Alice and Jasper murmured some unintelligible excuse excusing themselves from the room

"She just finished maturing for the most part a little over a year ago for crying out loud, and already you're putting together your agenda? If you did this on purpose I _swear_ I'll really take your head off this time. How could you?!" she was on her feet now and nearly yelling.

"Bella, sit down love," my dad stood up and put his hands on her shoulders forcing her back to the love seat. She forced herself to take a few deeps breaths, staring intently at the dark hardwood floor, and once she had calmed down my father looked back over at Jacob.

"I know you always have her best interest at heart and that is why we have been so understanding up until now, but this is different, Jacob. I thought you agreed to honor your commitment to mine and Bella's wishes not to perpetuate the situation?" His tone was even but very disapproving. He didn't even glance in my direction when he spoke. This wasn't fair for Jacob to have to take all the heat for me.

"Dad, I-"he put his hand up motioning me to be quiet.

Jacob had been very calm through the whole exchange but now his face turned defensive. He pulled his arms down from behind his head and held his two enormous hands out in front of him.

"I didn't encourage or perpetuate anything," he explained. "What type of person do you think I am? As if this whole situation isn't hard enough- you think I'd add another obstacle just for the hell of it? I have _never_ had any ulterior motives. All I want is what is best for her and for her to be happy." He looked over at my father evaluation his response before he continued.

"You know it's true!" he protested "and you had to see this coming little by little over the past few months. I mean, _she_ didn't really know it until just this morning, but she knows now. But, you had to have seen it, Edward? The way she misses me when I'm gone, or just the way she _looks_ at me for God's sake!"

That was it- he'd gone too far and we were going to die. I looked over at my dad bracing myself for the eruption of sheer rage that would shatter us both, but it never came. I looked around the room hoping he wouldn't break any of Esme's priceless pieces she had collected over the last few decades. He caught my gaze and shot me a frustrated look.

"There is really no need to be so dramatic, Rensemee. I don't like what he's saying…but it's true." he said. I heard my mother grunt and murmer something unintelligible under her breath. I looked back down to my lap, embarrassed at my earlier blustering comments about my ability to control my thoughts, and flicked an invisible piece of lint from my jeans. I really had to work on controlling my thoughts in stressful situations.

"I knew this would happen eventually, but I think I was caught off guard by the suddenness of it all," he seemed resigned when he said the words, but he continued to stare at Jacob threateningly. He kept his voice so low for the next part I had to strain to hear.

"I expect you to a gentlemen at all times, no matter what. Just because I understand it doesn't meant I won't be watching. I know you love her and the imprinting compels you to put her first, but you are still a human man, after all. You WILL be honorable every second you spend with her. Do I make myself clear?" he was absolutely frightening. Jacob, who was almost never without a smart comment, looked at him solemnly and agreed.

This was insane. I didn't know if I was more relieved or embarrassed. Had my parents really _expected_ this to happen? No wonder Jacob was so confident in the car. Evidently, this 'situation' had already been discussed before. At least we weren't in trouble. In fact, it seemed this was some sort of bizarre blessing. I mean, it wasn't like they were turning back flips or anything….they were still parents.

The afternoon ended quickly after our discussion and everyone seemed spent from the conversation. Jacob and I went out for a walk. My entire life and perspective on life had changed in less than one full day and my head was spinning. I couldn't imagine what would happen next, or my life without Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked at a slow human pace through the canopy of willowy trees that covered the path leading away from this new house. We had decided to take a walk to clear our heads from the extraordinarily awkward afternoon that had transpired earlier. Jacob looked content as he twined his long fingers in mine as we walked.

I couldn't get over the feeling I had when I was with him like this. It was so new but it felt incredibly familiar all at the same time. I loved the heat from his hand on mine, how small my hand felt in his, even the silence of the forest around us. We were all alone, free and clear from parental danger, and caught up in our own world. We continued down this path for nearly a half hour until it forked off to a small quarry just off the river.

Jacob let go of my hand as he began to climb up one of the steep, rocky cliffs that stretched out over the river. Within minutes he reached the top, easily scaling the surface, jumping effortlessly from one dangerously slanted rock to another, until he reached a flat precipice. He smiled widely, clearly pleased with himself, and held his massive hand out for me.

I narrowed my eyes and crouched down low resting my fingertips on the damp, mossy ground. I sailed through the air, closing the distance between the bare ground and the precipice easily in one bound. I landed upright on the balls of my feet, stopping just short in front of him.

He smiled admirably, but otherwise ignored my grander display of agility. He grabbed my hand pulling me up close against him. He was easily two full heads taller than me, but he managed to bend our bodies so that he could stare directly in my eyes. As much as I wanted to be near him, to feel his arms around me, I still wasn't quite used to the closeness. It was embarrassing with all the errant thoughts that were going through my head. I wanted him to know me and know how I felt about him, but I wasn't quite ready to relinquish the more ardent feelings that would be transferred without my permission.

I saw his body stiffen slightly at my hesitation but he didn't say anything. He let me go gently, letting his finger tips graze against mine as he sat down on the flat surface of the cliff, and patted the ground in front of him, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down between his elongated legs, facing the water, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"It's so pretty here," I said staring out over the river. It was overcast but the setting sun cast a sleek, scarlet luster over the river. He tightened his grip around me and let out a deep breath.

"Yes, but that's not what has my attention," he said grabbing a stray lock of my hair and twisting it around his finger. I chuckled under my breath nervously.

"It feels weird that it was that easy." I admitted changing the subject.

"What was that easy?" he asked innocently but I could tell he knew what I meant.

"Uh, Mom and Dad….you and me?" I said skeptically.

"Oh that. I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought. You really need to learn to trust me." His tone had a superior timber at first, but then it changed, giving off an almost placating resonance "I always have your best interest at heart, you know?"

I sighed. "I know you do," I admitted leaning my head against his shoulder. "Why is that, exactly? I mean, I think I know, but I never really asked you…..from your perspective, anyway."

"Why? Does it bother you?" he seemed genuinely hurt by my question. I turned my head slightly so that I could look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"No, not at all….it's just that I have heard the…the _theory _of imprinting from my father's perspective, but never from you." I explained. "I'm curious, that's all."

He was very quiet for a few moments. I could hear his heartbeat, steady and even in his chest as he collected his thoughts. "I suppose it's fitting now," he concluded. I sat patiently looking at him waiting for him to go on.

"Well, it is simple and complicated at the same time." He began. I could feel his eyes on me as my face twisted in confusion at the duality of his statement. He laughed lightly then continued.

"I mean it is simple for me because I just feel it, but it is hard to explain without sounding hokey." I didn't say anything, but just nodded for him to go on.

"Okay, here goes…I'm not sure if there is an actual definition for how imprinting works. I can only explain my relationship with you and hope that you understand. I think the most comprehensive word for it would be purely…wholesome. In the sense that no matter what age…or should I say 'stage' you have gone through up till now, I have only existed to give you what is absolutely essential for you to be completely happy at any given time."

He looked down at the top of my head for a moment before he went on.

"You are a part of me….of my very nature. It is impossible for me to even think of you in any sense that is less than worthy of what I have just said. Your happiness exists before my own. And in turn, I am entirely in tune with you- completely connected in a way I can't put into words. I can '_feel' _when something in you changes- and then I change to reflect what you need at that time."

I sat very still letting the weight of his words settle. My father had tried to explain the theory of imprinting to me before, but even in his best interpretation it was still the abridged version at best. I didn't know what to say- what can you say to something like that?

"So, that's it," he said quietly filling the awkward silence. I still couldn't think of anything to say. His words were so profound. I racked my brain thinking of a response that would be proportionate or even appropriate, but nothing I thought of seemed ample enough. After a few seconds of silence he reached around to pulling my chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I've never tried to explain it before…it's pretty heavy, I know." I placed my free hand over his and spoke into his hand.

"So, you can _'feel'_ what I feel?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't read minds or anything but in a way…yes," he responded. "Up until now I only had need of _you, _but now, I can feel a pull from you that was never there before."

"I know what you mean," I said. Something _has _changed. I always knew you loved me but up until today I only thought of you as a friend, or more of a confidant….but, now it's…._more"_ I let my words trail off on the last word.

"Yes…" I knew he was answering the question, picking up where I left off but he said the word so confidently. It seemed as if he had been waiting for me to arrive at this conclusion for some time, as if it was obvious, even through my nerves and my need to stay in control. At that moment I knew that in some inevitable way he had always known this in some capacity.

I sat up on my knees and turned around to face him. The sun dancing lightly on his face made me speechless and I couldn't find eloquent enough words to describe the immense feelings that began to surface. His face was so beautiful I could scarcely look at him.

He took my face in both his hands and stared down into my eyes. My breath became jagged as his hands ran from my neck, down my arms, and around my waist. He picked me up off the ground, effortlessly pulling my legs around him, and my body tight against his flawless form.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His russet skin matched the setting sun and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He had the most wonderful, implacable, softest scent, as I took a deep breath and let it out forcefully against his neck. The unaccountable strength of his arms and hands made me feel limp like a helpless, senseless poppet, but the obvious and lingering threat of him abandoning his self control made me feel powerful as his soft lips traced under my ear down to my chin.

"What do you feel now?" I asked softly taking his face in my hands. He looked at me his eyes imploringly searching my face trying to find the right words. He shook his head back and forth bending me back and pressed his lips against my throat.

"I love you," he whispered the words assertively, but vaguely, letting them form a question against my skin.

"Mmm….yes," I answered acknowledging the double meaning.

He reached his hand up the back of my neck wrapping his fingers softly in my hair, and drew my face towards him. His lips parted and he pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't like the earlier kiss in the car. This was much more passionate. His lips were impossibly warm and soft and moved perfectly in time with mine. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slowly graze along the line of my lower lip. I trembled and shivered uncontrollably under his smoldering touch. I was on fire, tingling from head to toe. His hand in my hair moved down to cup my face as he stroked my cheek while his other arm pulled me tighter against his body.

I quickly and absentmindedly acknowledged the earlier I had made a pact with myself. I had vowed to be careful and not to let my thoughts slip but this was too heavy a façade to keep up. What was the point of holding back? He loved me so completely it was almost absurd to keep this from him.

I could feel the confines of self-control falling away from me as I gripped his strong arms with all my strength, feeling his scorching skin melting under my fingertips. I moved my hands up to his face casting my eyes down on his satin lips as I kissed him more fiercely.

With complete abandonment I let go every thought I had--no filters, no limitations. I let my thoughts stream freely to him now; from way I regarded him at the bonfire, to what went thru my head when I saw him in Leah's room, to our first kiss, and up to this moment now. Every thought, every emotion, every feeling was his…ours.

I heard hear a low and seductive groan escape, catching in the back of his throat, as he broke off the kiss and stared at me wide eyed. I was so caught off guard by the abrupt stop that it took me a minute to clear my head. I blinked frantically, trying to pull myself back into the embrace, but he was holding me at bay.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. His face froze in a strange expression, but I couldn't place it. He still held a sultry expression but he also looked torn and out of breath.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asked astonished.

"Yes." I looked away from him letting my gaze fall to the wayside when he didn't say anything. A natural yet awkward embarrassment began to slowly creep over my shoulders and down my arms making me feel tingly and hot at the sudden change of mood. "I thought you liked it when you could see my thoughts." I said trying to salvage any sense of decorum I had left. He pulled me back to his chest wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, I do," he replied. He whispered the words softly in my ear letting his teeth stealthily graze my earlobe, "That was just really intense. I gave an oath to you father that I would behave myself and it makes it very difficult to that when you show me _those_ types of thoughts."

The soft heat of his breath against my neck made all my previous self consciousness melt away but I still held tight to my belligerence and my need to be mollified.

"Sorry, if you don't want me to do that anymore, I won't." He pulled his face back so he could look at me. His black eyes burned into mine as he spoke.

"Trust me, it is quite the opposite, actually. That's the problem…I made a promise and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it if you keep putting thoughts like that into my head. It is hard enough to keep them out of my head myself." he said the words through his coarse laughter, but I felt pacified by his response and reached my head up to kiss under his jaw.

The sun began to set as we made our way back to the house. I laid my head softly against his arm as we got back onto the trail. The wind had picked up and blew the loosened earth up into the air on the path, making the smallest dirt and dust molecules swirl in kaleidoscopic patters before my eyes. I relished the rare smell of the changing seasons amidst the constant rainfall and sucked in a deep breath.

Suddenly, my hair stood up straight up on my scalp and I involuntarily dropped Jacob's hand. Adrenaline pumped thru my veins as I looked around frantically in every direction. Jacob must have noticed it at the same time. He was already pulling off his shirt and shaking so fast his faultless body blurred in my periphery.

"Vampire!" the word sounded like water scalding on a red hot poker as he practically spat the word thru his teeth.

"Maybe it is one of us" I said picking up my pace.

"Were you expecting company?" he asked.

"Not that I was aware of. But take it easy…don't phase until we know for sure who it is. Carlisle is at the house- I'm sure he'll handle it."

I had immediately broken into a full sprint, with Jacob right by my side, as we quickly closed the distance of our previous half hour walk in minutes. The foreign, saccharine scent of our visitor was growing stronger as we got closer, and it was definitely not a scent I recognized.

When we got to the house my family was all standing outside in a loose yet united formation to greet the massive figure wearing a long, charcoal hooded robe…..


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't place the scent but something about this figure seemed familiar. Jacob stepped in front of me protectively, grabbing me by the arm and swinging me around behind him, but I was too worried to be careful now. I bravely pushed myself away from him and went to stand behind my family.

The cloaked figure did not advance. He stood very still in one place and had his arms crossed with both hands stuffed into the bell sleeves of his cloak. He was huge- almost bigger than Emmett- with dark hair. The cloak billowed as the wind began to pick up, and if he hadn't had the softest hint of a smile on his face he would have looked absolutely terrifying. He took in the entire environment of my family including Jacob before he finally spoke.

"Friends, I come in peace." He relaxed his arms by his side showing his clear solitude and reassignment. "It was not my intention to cause such a commotion." His tone was perfectly cavalier as smiled at everyone in our group.

Carlisle was the first to step forward sending chills down my spine. Despite his hardened features his body language was relaxed and composed. He offered the stranger his right hand. I stood motionless through the entire exchange.

"Hello Felix, he almost purred."

Felix relaxed his stance even more. He looked at Carlisle and flashed a brilliant smile letting his cloak fall towards the ground. He caught it effortlessly in one hand and took Carlisle's in the other. He was disarmingly graceful despite his massive size.

"Hello, Carlisle. Good to see you again. You look well." He replied easily.

His clothes were very inconspicuous, varying shades of gray and black, but they had the distinct fit and swagger of designer labels. He glanced around at his surroundings, finally taking in the apprehension of everyone surrounding him.

"Truly, I mean your family no harm. May I come in?" he asked.

Carlisle looked over at my father silently questioning his motives. My father nodded and straightened out of his protective stance. Carlisle's eyes were guarded yet curious as he turned to lead Felix thru the door.

"Of course, please come in," Carlisle held his arm out inviting Felix to follow.

Alice and Jasper were the first though the door followed by Carlisle. My father held his arm out keeping my mother and me behind him. I stepped up the first step onto the porch and Jacob yanked be backwards by wrist, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"No!" he whispered in my ear.

I reached out and put my palm out on his cheek to keep our conversation private.

"_He doesn't recognize you….go tell Sam and the rest of the pack but keep your distance for now,"_ I thought to him. _"I'll be safe here until you get back" _I instructed_. "He won't try anything on his own."_

He looked at me with an unfathomable stare for a long time but turned swiftly, rippling as he disappeared into the woods. It felt like half of me had been ripped away. Sadly, I turned and headed inside.

My family had gathered around the dining room table. Carlisle and Felix sat at opposite heads of the table with my father to Carlisle's right. The rest of my family paired off across from each other. I wanted to sit as well but the only open seats would have left me sitting beside Felix, so I resigned to leaning against the door frame.

"To what do we own the honor of your visit, Felix," Carlisle asked politely. "We have done nothing to anger the Volturi. I was under the impression we left on good terms after our last encounter."

"Of course," Felix answered. "The '_Volturi'_ have no qualms with your family."

It was clear nobody missed the emphasis on the word Volturi as he said it. My father was seething at the end of the table. Something in Felix's thoughts had set him off.

Everyone looked to him expectantly.

"The Volturi is no longer made up of three members" Edward said looking directly at Felix. "Marcus now stands alone."

You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. My family was exchanging a series of knowing looks with each other. My mother was the first to speak.  
"And now he is coming for us again?" though it was somewhat a question my she said it like a statement.

"Yes." Felix said simply.

"And the rest of the guard?" Carlisle prompted

"They still stand with us for now despite the dissention in our ranks." Felix explained "Marcus grew weary of Aro's lack of 'justice' at some of the more recent issues that have arisen. Marcus isn't as open minded to change as Aro and Caius, so he left. Aro was worried that you may be caught off guard by his advance, so he sent me to warn you"

"Is there any threat of more members of the guard siding with Marcus?" Jasper asked.

"It is possible, but highly unlikely. Our guard is very loyal to Aro and they enjoy their status amongst our kind." He answered proudly.

"Well then, please extend our thanks for our concern to Aro and the rest of the Volturi, but if it is only Marcus, we are very capable of protecting ourselves, if you remember?" Carlisle was being very polite but it was obvious he wanted this little visit to be over.

"All too well, my dear friend" he qualified, "but he doesn't want to take down the _entire _family…." He trailed off, and as he did his eyes settled directly on me.

Even though it wasn't possible, I felt I would be sick. I looked over at my parents, panic clouding my expression. My mother's eyes were bright with fury. My father suddenly stood bolt upright, kicking his chair out behind him with his foot, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces.

I was frozen in place by the door. You could hear the soft snarls coming from my entire family who were all on their feet at this point. Felix looked alarmed but remained seated.

"Please, I know this is difficult, but there is more." he said softly. Carlisle put one hand of each of my parents' shoulders guiding them back to their chairs. Felix nodded his head in thanks and continued.

"Marcus has not made his move yet, but we suspect that it will be soon. I'm afraid it isn't just your daughter he's after, but the others like her in South America. He is threatened by the new evolution of our kind and is worried that the superiority gap between humans and vampires will be lessened if he doesn't put a stop to the 'abomination' and it is allowed to spread." He rolled his eyes as he finished, obviously opposed to Marcus's theory.

"I thought the Volturi paid a visit to the creator of the hybrids in Brazil?" Jasper said.

"We did, but Aro only dealt with the creator. We let the rest of the offspring survive. Marcus argued that we were still unsure if the offspring could reproduce- posing yet another threat- and that we should terminate the situation completely, but he was out voted. We expect him to cause malice to your daughter and to the others at some point" He concluded.

"You said he hasn't begun his search yet. Do you know where he will start first? My mother asked quietly.

"Aro doesn't think he will go alone whatever he decides. He thinks he will try to round up nomads along the way. He will probably save your daughter for last so he doesn't have to come at your family head on- and without his own guard, but we don't know that for sure…"

He was addressing everyone at the table now in a very business like fashion but at the end of his sentence his gaze lingered on Alice. She raised one eyebrow in his direction, obviously knowing what he was going to ask but wanting him to say it aloud.

"We were hoping you could help us with that part….." he said grudgingly. Clearly, he was not accustomed to having to ask for help.

"Aro would consider it a great favor to us-"

"I'll bet he would!" my father interjected before Alice could answer. "I'll bet he'd like a lot more 'favors' from her…from our entire family as a matter of fact." he hissed. "So much for your masters' veiled attempt at good-will ambassadorship…of course this would serve the Volturi's interest more than ours." A scowl had spread across my father's face and he sat with his arms over his chest. He and Felix remained silent for a long time staring at each other, my father's head cocked listening to Felix's thoughts.

My family sat quietly, as still as statures until my father looked to his sister and spoke.

"This isn't merely a favor…it is a trade," he said thru his teeth. "The Volturi want to let us know that this little visit from Felix is more than just a friendly courtesy. Aro would like….no he expects you to 'show' him how this rift will affect them in the end."

Felix looked a little ashamed, but nodded confirming the truth of my father's words.

"This may not be a truly benevolent act on our part, but it does serve your family's best interest. Your sister has a very useful gift we could all benefit from"

Alice kept her face serene as she turned to Felix. She crossed her fingers on the table in front of her and closed her eyes for a brief moment before she spoke.

"I am happy to help you in any way I can, and I certainly appreciate the warning, no matter what the motive behind it. If I do decide to help you, I am afraid that it will be one sided. You see, I can only see humans and our kind. I can't see half breeds like Renesmee. I will only be able to see Marcus's decision, but if that decision puts him in contact with Nahuel and Renesmee then I can't see the outcome." She explained.

"I see." Felix replied. "Aro will be interested to hear this."

"However," she continued "I will be able to see any plan he is putting together until he meets with us…as well as his timeline." Felix looked happier with this information.

"I will let Aro know right away. He will be very pleased with your offer to help."

My father stood up from the table as Felix rose with his cell phone in hand to call Aro. His face was contorted and angry, clearly not satisfied with the way the conversation had transpired.

"A warning is hardly a fair trade, Felix," he hissed. "Our family is in danger and we are making a generous offer to help you. Is the Volturi prepared to stand with us against Marcus?" he demanded.

Felix didn't flinch- he dialed the numbers so quickly his hand was a blur.

"We'll see." He said as the phone rang………….


	7. Chapter 7

Felix had stepped outside and even though he was out of sight no one in my family dared speak while he was still in earshot. Meanwhile, the grouping had moved into the formal living room. My father was on the phone with Rosalie and Emmett telling them to return to home.

The plan was to leave this newly founded home and return to forks- mostly due to the urging of my mother who feared for Charlie's- her father's- safety if we weren't nearby. Her rationalization was that Aro knew we had an extension of living, human family nearby and he may use them to persuade us if things didn't go according to plan.

I still hadn't strayed far from the door the frame bordering the dining room hoping to blend in with the shadows, but my father noticed right away. He was sitting on the sofa next to my mother, but smiled warmly despite the omniscient atmosphere that surrounded us.

"Come and sit, love" he urged patting the empty space beside him.

My mother looked over at me and mirrored his smile as she moved to sit opposite me. I moved at a glacial pace as I made my way over to them seating myself in the middle between them and curling my legs up under me. My mother wrapped her icy arms around my waist and laid her head against mine.

"Everything will be alright," she said, out of what I guessed was maternal habit. I nodded reluctantly, but all I could think of was the horror I was bringing down on my family.

I put one hand against her cold arm and buried my face into my father's shoulder. He felt like a living statue as he tucked his arm around my shoulders.

"I hate this is happening," I said my voice muffled in his shirt. The tears welled up behind my eyes- another human weakness I had inherited. My emotions were not only marked by my face but other biological functions. My mother leaned over and kissed me on my temple.

"This is not your fault," she assured me. I don't know if it was my stretched nerves, or the severity that was bearing down on us but I couldn't control myself.

"I know, I just wish I could show them!" I wailed into his shirt, "I would never hurt anyone…I just want everyone to be h-happy. This isn't fair! I'm an a-abomination" I sobbed violently. My father pulled me up against him and whispered into my hair.

"That's not true. Never say that….just because others of our kind don't understand doesn't mean this is your fault," he insisted. He reached down and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Alice?" he said to her hopefully. My aunt was sitting on the recliner motionless, her face a statue and I could tell when she was trying to 'see.' Her eyes fluttered and she looked around the room eventually fixing her eyes on me. She smiled at me and walked over.

"Let's go upstairs," she said. Her eyes danced and she held her hand out eagerly. I was positive girlie-ness was on the horizon. I loved my aunt but I was in no mood for diversions. She had just gotten back from a shopping trip and dress-up was inevitable. My natural aversion to clothes and fashion engulfed me and I sank back into my mother's arms.

"No thanks, Aunt Alice," I said, "I want to stay here for now." She glanced at my father warily, but he nodded obligingly.

It had been at least two hours since Jacob had left and I was getting nervous. The wolf pack was extremely effective in battle, but subtly and patience was not their strongest asset by far and away. I was happy that Jacob would have to appeal to Sam- he was the alpha, and far more level headed.

Jasper was pacing by the window taking in Felix's every move. Felix floated back into the room after an hour of so.

"Aro is pleased so far," he informed us. "He said he is most grateful and if you need our assistance he is prepared to send part of the guard once we have established Marcus's plan. He has requested that Demetri go to Brazil to bring the others here as well. It is mostly a precaution so we don't have to divide the guard." He affirmed.

"Very well," my father replied. He seemed mollified for the moment. I noticed my mother shot him an apprehensive glance over my shoulder. I would have to talk to her alone when I got the chance.

I strained to hear as far away as I could, but no sound of Jacob. I looked at my father and pressed my hand against his face. I didn't trust a full out conversation in front of Felix.

"_Is he close?"_ I thought to him. He looked down at me and leaned his head to the side listening for anything that would give away their position.

"I haven't heard them yet," he murmured in my ear so low I doubt anyone would hear unless they were paying attention. I sat up and wiped the tears away from my face. As much as I wanted them to keep their distance and be safe I ached to have Jacob at my side. It felt wrong when he was away from me. My hand hadn't moved from my father's face so I pushed my thoughts again.

"_Can I go?"_ I didn't have to say where for him to understand.

I can't imagine what my face looked like, but I am sure it was a miserable expression because he looked over at Felix, then to Alice, and back to me again.

"Alice?" he asked. She looked at him obviously frustrated by his willingness to appease me.

"You know if she leaves I won't be able to see her or Jacob," she said accusingly.

He looked down at me again and I didn't have to try to look pitiful. It came naturally.

"Try…" he replied evenly. Alice sat back with her eyes closed against Jasper's chest for a long moment before answering.

"I can see Marcus but I can't see anything happening tonight or tomorrow. He seems to still be putting his strategy together," she said confidently, but then she shot me a warning look. "Keep close and in contact with us the whole time….things could change very quickly," she said. I looked to my parents and they both had forlorn expressions on their faces. I tried to look positive despite my melancholy mood.

"I'll be fine," I said. It sounded like more of a question than I intended, and thoroughly disheartened. My mother squeezed me tight and looked to my father desperately. He reached out and took her hand consolingly, but lightly pushed me off the couch.

"Go." he said using all of his strength to sound cheerful. "Tell Jacob to check in regularly, okay?" I nodded and made it to the door in less than a second, not wanting them to change their minds. Felix looked at me curiously as I made it out the door- probably wondering where I was going. He was only inches from me as I shut the door abruptly in his face.

The damp air on my face as I flew through the thick forest distracted me from my earlier hysteria. I worked so hard blending into the human world it took moments like this to realize how much of myself I held back. The trees around me blurred into oblivion, but I moved through them effortlessly, dodging limbs and tree trunks without as much as a second thought. I ran so fast it didn't even feel like my feet hit the ground, and when the terrain became more rugged I took to the trees.

I leapt from the ground grabbing limbs of trees easily thirty feet from the forest floor, and flinging myself into the air with more force than necessary. I could clear a full football field in seconds, catching a random branch of a spruce tree before resetting myself to the forest floor at full speed. It was exhilarating- I closed the two hour drive to La Push in twenty minutes easily.

Once over the old treaty line that existed in a past life, I could smell Jacob's scent. The soft distinct smell I was so accustomed to stood out easily against all the other scents. I slowed my pace out of courtesy. Who knows what Jacob had said to them about vampires, and even thought I knew they knew my scent, there was no need startle them. I wasn't running thought I wasn't exactly walking either. After a few minutes I picked up a familiar scent not more than five feet from me and I realized I was being followed.

I turned on my heel to stand nose to nose with six foot sandy blonde wolf.

If I hadn't grown up around this pack I probably would have been frozen in fear. Instead, I reached out and smacked this wolf playfully across the nose.

"Ugh, Seth! Cut it out…this isn't exactly the best time for scare tactics!" I spluttered frantically. The deep throaty sound of what I figured was a laugh resounded off the trees around us. The wolf bumped his head up against me affectionately.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

He couldn't talk but his body language said enough. He turned around and with one quick look over his shoulder he bolted into the trees. I followed him easily towards a small area of woods that bordered the La Push reservation. We only went few miles before we had arrived. The forest broke into a small clearing not more than fifty yards wide and I glanced over the clearing to see a half dozen wolves scattered around.

Sam and Leah were in their human forms on the outskirts of the group as and I saw Jacob materialize from the border of trees barefoot, in only a pair of blue athletic shorts. The moonlight broke over the clearing and the light shined on his perfect, rugged features.

He crossed the distance to us easily in four steps and scooped me up into his arms. Even with all these witnesses, for that one moment, it felt like just the two of us. I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders and smashed my face in his neck, tears streaming. He put his huge hands against the sides of my head forcing my face away from him and kissed the tears from my cheeks. He let my body slip down him so I stood on the ground with my face in his chest. I didn't know what to say or where to start, I couldn't stop sobbing.

He put his hand on the back of my head stroking my hair soothingly. I could feel Sam and the rest of the pack converge on us wanting to know the details of the evening, but at the same time keeping their distance.

"Just tell me what happened," Jacob encouraged, "we'll make sure you're safe, I promise."

I choked back the sobs and took a deep breath…….


	8. Chapter 8

I was not normally one for public displays of affection but I couldn't help myself. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from Jacob. Even in my sorrow I still couldn't help savor the moments between us. I could feel the rest of the pack keeping their distance from us out of courtesy, but the curiosity still lingered in the air.

I pulled my arms free and wiped the tears from my face tying desperately to compose myself. Jacob hovered over me still smoothing my hair, his face crumpled in fear, but still strong and determined.

"Please tell me what happened," he begged.

I didn't realize till that moment the warmth and safety I felt with him, even in such a brief moment, was so vital until now. I could feel my very sanity slipping away with the fear that engulfed me. My eyes darted from side to side, focusing on nothing as I spoke.

"I-I…it's over…they're coming for me," I stuttered.

Jacob's hands moved to from my hair to my shoulders rubbing them frantically. The literal heat between us normally was scorching. If he kept this up I imagined we'd set the forest on fire. In the interest of pubic safety, I reached up meeting his wrists with my hands and pulled them down softly to my sides. I gazed up into his eyes and he flashed the wide, goofy grin I loved. Even though it was an obvious distraction I couldn't help but smile back.

"It can't be that bad," he encouraged. "What are the mastermind bloodsuckers up to now?" he asked playfully.

I knew he was trying to keep the situation light, but the constant worry of the coming debacle was too much for me to keep my composure. I looked around at his brothers and let the story unfold, word for word as I had heard it earlier. The more I talked the more the tension built among the pack, until they all stood, side by side, with the hair standing straight up on their backs. I could visibly see the anger rising in Jacob until he was shaking violently beside me. I took a nervous step backwards. Sam walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"We will all stand to protect her Jacob, you know that."

Jacob looked at Sam and took a deep breath. His trembling slowed and then eventually stopped and he reached over and took my hand in his.

"C'mon" He said tugging on my arm. "I'm taking you back to your house. I need to talk to Edward so we can coordinate our strategy."

I knew his apprehension was making him hasty. The Volturi wouldn't arrive for at least a few days, maybe a week but I followed him anyway. I pulled my silver cell phone out of my pocket and called my father to let him know to meet us at our house in Forks.

We took the same way I came back thru the woods and Jacob matched my speed easily as we cut across East over the river. It had been nearly a year since I had seen my old house. My father had hired someone to keep up the grounds so it looked exactly the same. He was inside waiting for us when we arrived along with everyone else.

The atmosphere in the room was more relaxed than it had been when I left. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bottom of the steps playing cards and Esme and Carlise were upstairs in his office talking quietly. They were discussing whether or not to let the Denalis know the situation despite Felix's urging them against it.

I walked over and sat by my mother who was reading again on the couch. I plopped down a foot away from her, but threw my legs over her lap. She put her book down and smiled at me.

"You seem to be in a better mood," she arched her eyebrows obviously pleased.

I must not have looked as awful as I felt. I did feel a little better having my family and Jacob nearby. On the other hand, I wanted Jacob to stay in La Push where he and the wolves would be safe, but he would never have listened to me. It was pointless to argue with him. I knew he would never want this situation to happen, but he also never turned down a chance to miss a fight.

"Hmm….don't worry it won't last long," I responded rolling my eyes at her. I threw my hand in the air gesturing behind me. "You could practically hear his battle cry on the way over," I explained.

She looked past me to where my father and Jacob stood by the doorway to the kitchen. They had their heads tilted close together talking softly, but everyone in the room could still hear their conversation.

"I don't think that is a good idea Jacob," my father said sternly. "If it escalates to another situation like last time then we will certainly want you involved, but being camped outside with your pack when the Volturi arrive is not exactly brilliant."

"I won't leave her here unprotected," Jacob insisted

"I'd listen to him if I were you." I snapped my head around as Felix piped up from the recliner. He had been so still I'd forgotten he was in the room. He leaned his head around the chair breaking away from the program he was watching. It seemed strange that he would be doing something so ordinary. He spoke with such formality and had such a regal presence I imagined him sitting on a throne barking orders at people- which would be fitting given the fact he was terrifying. His brow was furrowed and his words came out like a warning rather than advice.

Jacob let out a low hiss and took a step toward him but my father put his steel arm out to stop him.

"I'll handle this Felix," my father replied firmly. My reaction wasn't much better. I felt my body stiffen and I growled in the back of my throat.

Unaffected, Felix looked over at me and winked. Even though I was furious at him for provoking Jacob, I couldn't help but stare back. A huge grin spread across his face revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. It was disarming. He was as beautiful as anyone in my family and his smile reminded me a little of Emmett. Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all. Maybe he was here to help. He shrugged but kept the smile on his face as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Or don't," he continued shrugging his shoulders dismissivly, " but you know how intrigued Aro was by the idea of _guard dogs_ last time" he chuckled under his breath.

"Felix….!" My father warned but it was too late.

In a less than a second Jacob had ducked under my father's arm and had cleared half the distance to Felix. I watched in horror as Felix flung his massive form into the air landing less than two feet from Jacob. The recliner rocked violently almost turning end over end.

Without thinking, I spun around on the couch and as soon as my feet hit the floor I sprang over the coffee table and wedged myself in between them, placing one hand on each of their chests.

I could hear my Esme and Carlisle sprinting down the stairs and my entire family was on their feet crowded in a circle around us. I tried pushing Jacob back but it was futile. I knew I wouldn't have any luck with Felix but I balled up my fists and pushed against them with my forearms so they wouldn't forget I was there.

"Back off Jacob-" Carlisle warned him, but Jacob wasn't listening. He wasn't as hulking but Jacob was still nearly a head taller and looked down on Felix who stared back at him with a wicked grin.

"That's right, Jacob. Listen to you _master. _Now, be a good boy and go lay down," Felix taunted him further with three short burst of whistling that mimicked an owner calling back a dog to heel.

Jacob snarled and a loud roar erupted from him. He became a blur as his temper overtook him. I knew he would phase at any second and this was the last thing we needed on top of everything else. It was one thing to have a member of the Volturi after me, but I was not about to let a war erupt between them and the wolves.

Quickly, I unballed my fists and flattened my palms against their chests' and squeezed my eyes shut. I concentrated and pushed with my mind.

"_NO! SIT DOWN!_ I put as much authority as I had in me behind the thought as it flowed out of me and into them. I could feel actual weight of the thoughts traveling from my mind through my arms and down to my fingertips, like a warm tingling current, as I let out a little huff of exertion.

The tension immediately dissipated as if it was abruptly cut with scissors and recoiled back towards each of them like a rubber band. Felix shook his head and blinked quickly a few times but relaxed his stance. He took a few steps back and sat down in the recliner calm but thoroughly confused.

Jacob straightened up and rocked back on his heels. He shook his head back and forth a few times but regained his focus. He looked down at me stunned and then his expression turned to rage. He slapped my hand off his chest and stepped away from me with a betrayed expression. I realized at once that I had broken my promise to him.

Felix still had not put two and two together and remained a little stunned, but Jacob was familiar with commands like this. I imagined it felt like the Alpha commands when Sam gave them. Ashamed, I dropped my head down unable to meet his gaze.

"What the hell, Renesmee!" His hands curled into fists at his side. "How could you? You promised!

"I'm sorry-" I tried to get the apology out but he shoved thru my family members and marched up the stairs.

I slouched down onto the floor my legs crumpling under me. I couldn't believe I had just used my gift on Jacob. I had only intended to help, but that was no excuse- I had completely betrayed his trust. I thought back his hurt expression. He had never yelled at me before…ever. It felt like I had been slapped across the face. I sat on the floor too stunned to speak and bowed by head into my hands.

My family was blithely unaware of my distress for the moment as they buzzed with excitement talking about my gift. Felix was still sitting in the chair with the same blank expression on his face but he was listening to the conversation.

"That was remarkable!" My father boasted. "I've never seen her _command_ anyone like that before. It was like a light switch….one second chaos and the next second perfectly calm."

"Probably because she was scared. You know like fight or flight?" Alice chimed in.

"I wouldn't doubt it." My mother had joined the conversation now. "My shield is always more vivid when I'm angry"

They continued to go back and forth with their banter, trading stories, theories, and future possibilities. Not one of them was concerned for Jacob. I let out a loud groan and pushed myself up off the floor.

"Where are you going?" my father asked.

"To bed. At least if I'm sleeping I can't cause anymore trouble."

I slowly trudged up the stairs to the third floor where my bedroom was. I had to pass by Rosalie and Emmett's room but the door was closed as I walked by. Jacob had taking to sleeping in there while they were gone whenever he stayed over. I stopped still debating whether or not to try and talk to him now, or wait till the morning. I couldn't stand the thought of going to sleep without at least trying to apologize so I walked over to the door.

I could smell his soft scent coming up under the crack in the door as I pressed my forehead against the frame. I tapped lightly with my fingertips knowing he could hear me.

"Jake?" There was no answer. I dropped my hand from the door and sighed.

"I know you're mad at me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to do it…well no, that's not true. I did mean to, but I didn't mean to upset you. I got scared and just reacted…..I should have thought it through." I paused hoping he'd answer me but it was silent. "I really am sorry, Jake."

My voice cracked on the last word. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. I wanted him to forgive me but I knew I didn't deserve it. I leaned my head away from the door ready to head upstairs. I turned to go and then as soft as a whisper his voice floated through the door.

"Good night, Renesmee."

The next morning I woke up a little groggy. I had been rehearsing what I would say to Jacob all night in my head and couldn't fall asleep. I rolled on my side and peered over the edge of the bed where I had strewn the numerous shopping bags my Aunt Alice had put on my bed the day before. I knew it was silly, but I thought the apology would go over better if I dolled myself up a bit.

I hopped up and started tearing thru the piles of designer clothes. I settled on a cotton baby-doll dress. The style of dress was a little girlie for my taste but the color was pretty. It was a deep violet with a lighter lavender trim. I looked thru the boxes of shoes and found a pair of silver flats and slipped my feet into them.

I made my way into the bathroom to evaluate my appearance. I pulled my hair down from its usual ponytail and let it fall loose down my back. I fiddled through the make-up but I didn't want to give the impression of tying too hard so I skipped it. I owed him a real apology and I wanted forgiveness, but not because he thought I looked pretty.

I bounded down the steps to the second floor and the door to the bedroom was opened. I peeked inside and saw the room was tidy and the bed had been made. Panic washed over me as I realized he may have already left. I flew down the rest of the stairs and stood in the living room looking around frantically.

It was dead silent and nobody was home. I looked down to check my watch to make sure I hadn't overslept but it was still early.

Dejected, I went into the kitchen to eat. I figured venturing out to hunt alone would not go over well with my family so I opened the refrigerator and peered inside.

Only a lonely pitcher of lemonade sat on the top shelf. I preferred to hunt rather than gather so we didn't keep much human food….or drinks, for that matter, in the house. Lemonade was one of the few human beverages I could tolerate so Esme always made sure to have some on hand. I pulled the pitcher out of the fridge and poured myself a tall glass.

I knew I couldn't go anywhere but I didn't want to sit inside. I made my way out the back door to the porch. The sky was a pale grey and the dew was still on ground, but luckily it wasn't raining. I shut the door behind me and went to sit in the rocking chair. I nearly jumped as I turned around to find Jacob already in the chair.

"Geez! You scared me to death." I yelled.

His back was to me and he turned around to respond. I could tell he was still mad. He pursed his lips together and scowled, but he couldn't help his eyes from widening as he took in my appearance.

I opened the door again and went back inside to make him a glass of lemonade as well. He seemed determined to be angry and I didn't want to feed the fire by being rude. I walked out and sat in the chair beside him setting his glass of lemonade on the table between us.

He took it silently and continued to stare straight ahead. I was nervous to begin but I didn't want to prolong his pain. I took a deep breath ready to start my carefully rehearsed monologue, but the nerves got the best of me and the words just tumbled out.

"Jacob, I really am sorry. There was no excuse for my behavior. It was just a reflex reaction." He sat still for a minute toying with a loose thread on the end of his shorts before he responded.

"It's okay, I know why you did it." he admitted quietly. His deep voice was so low I could barely make out his words. "I'm sorry I was so angry. It's just that ever since I became a…well what I am, I've always felt like I never had a choice in what happens to me. I just hoped there would be one aspect of my life where I had control of my thoughts and actions, but now it is obvious that I don't even have that much."

His eyes briefly flickered over my face and then he stared at the ground. My heart nearly burst with sorrow. I had never known he felt this way and I had made it worse. I couldn't imagine how frustrating it would feel to be under that level of control. He was forced to obey Sam, he was tied to me inexplicably through imprinting, and now I was able to control his thoughts if I so chose. I couldn't stand to see him so defeated.

"Jake, you know I would never do that to you intentionally! You know that!" I pleaded with him, desperately wanting him to understand. "I only did it to protect you. I promise I will NEVER do that to you again, I swear."

"I know, it sort of just sank in, you know? I don't mind it so much though, I'm actually flattered that you put yourself in that position just to protect me. You did a good job too, and I was able to control my temper better this wouldn't have happened in the first place. So, feel free to do it again if I step out of line." He teased.

"Okay, no problem," I said matching his playful tone, "I be sure to include something in it for myself next time since I have your permission now. Hmm, let's see what could I get you to buy me? Something expensive perhaps…." I looked away from him pretending to deliberate on my diabolical plan, tapping my fingers on my chin in mock concentration.

He rolled his eyes but then he started chuckling too. At the same moment, I felt something very cold and wet hit my cheek and I gasped in shock. I looked down at the ice cube that had bounced off my face and landed in my lap. I narrowed my eyes, plotting my revenge. Jacob threw his head back howling with laughter.

Without any warning I sprang out of my seat and launched myself sideways at him. The momentum sent us both toppling off the porch and onto to ground. He tried to pinion me with the weight of his knee but I was too quick. I twisted my body away from him and pulled him down to the ground and rolled on top of him holding him down with both my hands by the shoulders.

"Gotcha this time!" I giggled loudly in his ear. "I win!"

"No fair!" he said indignantly. He squinted his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up a devious smile. With one fluid movement grabbed my wrists and stood, pulling me off his chest and slung me gently over his shoulders. He spun me around facing the house ready to head back inside but stopped short.

Nahuel was standing only inches from us on the doorstep. I climbed off Jacob's shoulders pulling my dress back into place, and welcomed Nahuel.

"Hello Nahuel, we didn't expect you so soon!"

"Sorry, that it is without a pleasant reason." he said dimly.

I couldn't help but look him up and down. I had a vague memory of him from my brief childhood, but it didn't do him justice. I had forgotten how striking he was. He had rich olive skin and dark brown hair. His skin was darker than any of our kind I'd seen, but it had the same shiny luster, and he was just as beautiful.

"Where is Demetri? I asked composing myself. "Felix said he went to fetch you and your sisters….and Zafrina."

"Well, it's rather a long story, and I would rather Carlisle and the rest of your family was here before I tell it. I usually say things better the first time around."

"They left a few hours ago to hunt." Jacob said abruptly. I shot him a scornful look, disappointed in him for being rude to our guest. He shrugged arrogantly and snorted. I glanced back over to Nahuel and smiled warmly trying to smooth over the rebuff.

"Of course, and you must be tired from your journey I take it? Please come inside and we can discuss this more comfortably."

"Thank you." he said. He motioned for me to follow him around the side of the house towards the front door. I took over the lead while Nahuel walked along next to me. Even though our fight was over I noticed Jacob moping after him. I kept looking over my shoulder at him but he continued to stare at the ground.

There waiting for us by the door were Nahuel's sisters, but no sign or scent of Demetri or Zafrina. The girls stood very close together like they were connected by some invisible force. They didn't say a word, but smiled shyly at me as I passed them.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Carlisle should be home soon" I opened the door for them as they filed in and smiled back, but I was beginning to become nervous- this was not part of the plan Felix had explained………


	9. Chapter 9

Nahuel and his sisters filed inside close on each others heels and stood shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the living room. Nahuel stood slightly in front of them protectively.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he said, "your family is very kind to offer us protection."

I smiled warmly at them all and nodded in response. The three girls looked away shyly.

They all had the same chestnut color brown hair and dark eyes as Nahuel, and were small, but lithe in stature. They pulled and fidgeted with the bulky neck of the sweaters they wore, even though it wasn't terribly cold outside. They didn't look comfortable in their clothes; in fact they looked like they didn't feel comfortable in clothes period. Like the kind of women who should wear leather bound sandals and a loin cloth stalking prey through the jungle with a spear.

"Please sit down" I gestured toward the sofa glancing over at Jacob who leaned against the frame of the front door. Nahuel took a chair opposite the love seat and his three sisters all squeezed onto the love seat, their shoulders touching each other. They reminded me of the little bronze statues with the three monkeys covering their eyes, ears, and mouths against evil, and I smiled to myself.

"Did Carlisle say when they would be back?" I asked Jacob who still hadn't moved. He stared at the ground and shrugged making a show of being uninterested in our guests. Obviously, his bad mood hadn't passed yet. I sat alone on the over sized sofa and tried to make conversation.

"So, how was the journey?" I asked one of the sisters trying to seem overly interested.

"Long."

"I can imagine. Was Demetri hospitable?" I pressed.  
"Yes."

She was practically whispering her responses back at me and tugging her long braid around her shoulders fidgeting with the ends. She never looked up from the floor.

I shifted my gaze over to Nahuel who just smiled back as if this was a perfectly jovial conversation and thought nothing out of the ordinary. I knew Jacob wasn't going to try and carry the conversation so I tried again.

"I'm sorry, but I just realized that I don't know any of your names…I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob Black," I said gesturing behind me where Jacob was still moping. All of the girls exchanged panicked glances between themselves and back to Nahuel. I didn't understand their nervous reaction. You would have I thought I'd asked them each to sacrifice a virgin to the volcano. Nahuel looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, they are not very comfortable being around the wolf," he explained. I heard Jacob snort under his breath.

"Hmph…the feeling is mutual," he said crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh…there is nothing to worry about with Jacob," I assured them ignoring his rudeness for the second time. "He's an old family friend…..he is here to protect us."

The sisters took his measure very slowly and then the tallest of the three with the braided hair spoke first.  
"I am Emmanuelle, and this is Johanna and Celina." she spoke louder this time, but her voice was shaking  
"It is very nice to meet you all," I replied smiling.

I had hoped the conversation would be easier now that we had the formalities out of the way, but Nahuel and his sisters fell silent for the most part, only answering my questions in one or two words, so I finally gave up. We spent the better half of the afternoon sitting in the living room silently staring off in different directions when I heard Jacob shift his weight behind me.

"Finally!" he mumbled as he moved to open the door. My family had just returned from their hunting trip. My father led the way gliding gracefully in the room as Nahuel stood to shake his hand.

"Hello, Nahuel. I am pleased you all made it safely."

The rest of my family walked in behind him and filled up the room. They all stood shaking hands and getting reacquainted for a few minutes and then the smile on Nahuel's face fell and his expression became serious.

"If you will all sit I have some news to share."

My father nodded in his direction, obviously already inclined to this new development, but he was being polite and allowing Nahuel to speak aloud. My mother came around the sofa and sat beside me pulling her arm tight around my shoulders and Jacob sat on the back of the sofa behind me. I glanced over at the three sisters and they were completely unaware that Nahuel had the floor; they all sat with the same wide-eyed expression staring at my mother and I with intent eyes. They didn't break off the stare even when I looked over at them. It made me uncomfortable so I turned my attention back to Nahuel.

"Demetri was unable to accompany us to your home and he sends his regards as well as his apologies. He had to reconvene with Aro." Nahuel explained. "Zafrina will also not be joining us….as she has joined forces with Marcus…." His words trailed off at the end as the shocked murmurs filled the room in disbelief.

"What…this can't be true!" Carlisle breathed. "We've known Zafrina for centuries and she _loves_ Renesmee. Surely, there must be some other explanation."

I looked around at the hurt faces of my family listening to them trade comments on this awful betrayal, and I felt a huge lump forming in my throat. I stared down at my hands to keep the tears at bay. I had never done anything to upset Zafrina. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I such an awful abomination that our own friends would turn against us?

"This changes things, greatly," my father said darkly, "with someone as powerful as Zafrina on his side we have no choice but to include the Denalis."

Panic shot through my body at the severity of his words. I would not allow him to put anyone else in danger on my account.

"NO!" I stood up shouting, "No, absolutely NOT! I will not allow this! Our family is already in danger, and the wolves… that is enough!!"Everyone had frozen and was staring at me like I had my grip on reality, but I didn't care. "I brought this down on all of us- this whole disaster has revolved around me from the very beginning. The last time the Denalis came they lost their own sister. I won't have them lose anyone else over me! It is just selfish and I refuse to allow it" I said firmly. "Please promise me you won't involve them?" I looked back and forth between my father and Carlisle pleading with my eyes.

"Renesmee…" Carlise said hesitantly, "That wasn't your fault. It was their choice to get involved, just like this time will be their choice-"

"NO." I interrupted him crossing my arms across my chest in defiance. I was not going to discuss this any further. He sighed and looked to my father who just nodded.

"Let's hope the Volturi will be enough" he said resigned.

Suddenly, my father turned abruptly to stare straight at Alice who was staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. I could from her vapid expression that her vision had changed again. She and my father held identical expressions of fright as he watched her thoughts flick through her head.

"Marcus has three more nomads with him now; gifted nomads." She explained still staring at nothing. "Although, I can't tell what their talents are….he is making a point to keep them from demonstrating it until they are here." Felix's deep voice boomed from behind us and again I had forgotten he was here.

"He knows how your visions work, so he is playing to your weakness" he explained. "Good thing you have us here. At least we know how Marcus thinks….and we can count on our guard to be _loyal_." He added looking meaningfully at my father and Carlisle.

Alice ignored him at first as she squinted, concentrating further and then she was lucid again, as if someone had snapped their fingers in her face. She whirled around to face Felix and stalked towards him. Even with her tiny size he took a step back from her and leaned against the wall. The entire room was silent watching the two of them intently as she spoke.  
"_Loyal!_" She word spat out from her clenched teeth like steam from a kettle. "You are one to talk….how dare you come in here speaking of loyalty when this entire dissension _began_ within your high and mighty organization?" His face contorted in anger as he pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward looming above her.

"Marcus chose to leave for reasons having nothing to do with loyalty." He shouted back at her. "Yet, one of your very own, one you call your friend, not only refused to back you, but joins with the other side who wants to see nothing more than demise of your lovely niece, and possibly your whole family? I think that speaks volumes about loyalty…or, rather, the lack there of on your side, wouldn't you say?"

Alice didn't flinch. Her eyes were livid and her lip was curled back over her teeth in a frightening expression. She took another deliberate step toward him and peered up at him almost on her tip toes.

"I wasn't talking about _Marcus_," she hissed "I was talking about your precious Renata…she now stands with Marcus as well."

Everyone in the entire room was stunned into silence. My nails dug into the palm of my hand as I cringed in fear. Renata was Aro's personal bodyguard and a very powerful shield. If Marcus had Zafrina and Renata we had very little hope of a defense. Felix staggered back in shock leaning against the wall for support. His brow furrowed and he immediately backed down.

"I can't believe it" he said, the words coming out in a huff, "Renata was Aro's most devoted member of the guard other than Jane. She would be the last person I would have thought to join with Marcus."

"Maybe you don't know your 'royal' family as much as you thought you did" Alice snapped back at him.

Felix didn't say another word. His face was distraught and I thought he would break into tears at any moment if such a thing were possible. He turned on his heel and walked out the door pulling out his cell phone on the way out. Carlisle spoke first breaking the tension.

"The Volturi will be here in a day or so and I am sure they will have some layers of strategy in place. We still have Bella as a shield and Jane and Alec both as weapons to protect us." He said reassuringly. I looked at the expressions on each of the beautiful faces around me. Everyone was crestfallen-even my father.

"Oh, I'm sure they will have _many _layers of strategy in place. That is one thing they are never without," my father concluded quietly. The weight of the situation was beginning to take its toll on me as I thought up my exit strategy. I had to get some air; I was about to go to pieces.

I shot out the back door and out onto the rolling lawn falling to my knees under a tree and sobbing for hours. My dress was damp from the condensation on the ground once I had finally composed myself, but I didn't want to go back inside just yet. I lay back on the wet grass watching the morning drift by and sun slowly fade behind the clouds. Almost an hour had passed and suddenly I heard footsteps only inches away from me. I sat up startled; it wasn't usually an easy feat to sneak up on me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nahuel standing behind me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" he said politely, but he was obviously amused at my surprise. I wasn't in the mood for more uncomfortable small talk so I just smiled slightly and turned back to watch the clouds.

"You don't have to feel guilty, you know?" he offered after a moment. "I know you think this is all your fault, but that is not true." he said kneeling down beside me. I looked at him from out of the corner of my eye and his face looked genuinely concerned. I shrugged.

"No one was forced into defending you…or your family last time." He continued. "They did it because it was the _right_ thing to do." I shifted my weight so I was facing him.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt- not for my sake. If this is what I have I have to endure for being different, then I will take it gladly, but I refuse to take anyone else down with me. That _isn't_ the right thing to do." I said the words very matter of fact, and I was surprised at the conviction in my voice.

"Endure!" he scoffed, "no one should have to endure _death_ for being different if they are good," he argued reaching own to take my hands in his. I looked down at our hands confused.

"And you are good to the core" he said smiling triumphantly. I had to smile back in response- it was a nice compliment. But it made me uncomfortable that he was still holding my hands. In any case I stayed still; I didn't want to break away and have him think me rude. Maybe they were more affectionate in Brazil.

"Thanks."

"I have to tell you how excited I was to be able to see you again. You look lovely." He complimented.

I looked up at his face and he was staring at me intently. Suddenly, my ears felt hot and I tried to pull my hands back, but he held them firm. He smiled warmly at me and his nose wrinkled a little playfully. He was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. His eyes danced when he smiled, his full lips stretching across his entire face making his almond eyes squint a bit, but this didn't feel right. I pulled harder on my right hand breaking his grip but he wasn't deterred at all.

"I never thought I'd be able to find another like our kind other than my sisters…especially someone so beautiful," he continued, "I have been thinking about this day since the last time I saw you." I squirmed and tried again to no avail to pull my hands away. The conversation had rapidly taken an awkward turn, but I tried to redirect.

"Well, you are direct aren't you?" I said it curtly hoping it would get his attention.

"Am I?" he replied coyly taking his other empty hand and cupping my face. I pulled back away from him quickly, but he leaned towards me closing even more distance between us.

How had this happened so quickly? My head was spinning at how rapidly he had made the leap from comforting me to making a pass at me. I quickly flipped through the days events to see if I had done anything to lead him on, but I was coming up blank. This was absurd-I put my hand against his chest to slow his advance.

"Nahuel, I think you have the wrong idea" He stopped inches from my face and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He pulled back slightly to stare into my eyes.

"Oh….and don't you have the same idea?" he asked flirtatiously.

"No, I don't….sorry. I'm with Jacob"

I said the words very deliberately, but more harshly than I meant to, and at once regretted it. The disappointment and embarrassment in his face was heartbreaking. I put my hands on the side of his face to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Nahuel! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…it just isn't like that for me." I rushed the words out hoping to sooth his chagrin, and let my thoughts drift to him to reinforce my words. He nodded slowly putting his hands over mine and pulling them from his face to hold them in front of him.

"Think nothing of it my lovely girl," he said composing himself quickly. "I apologize for being so presumptuous." He kissed the tops of my and hands and then leaned in softly to kiss my cheek. This time he paused looking at me for my permission. I smiled sweetly and dropped my eyes as he pressed his soft lips against my skin.

"It is quite alright," I replied. I dropped one of his hands and we both rose to go back inside. He helped me to my feet and I paused smoothing my dress as I turned to head back inside but I stopped dead in my tracks.

The sun behind the clouds cast a glare across the house but I could still see Jacob's massive silhouette standing on the front porch staring directly at me. My father had just walked out behind him; probably wondering where I was as well. I could see the flash of betrayal in Jacob's eyes even from all the way across the lawn.

I could feel the feeling drain from my legs as I froze like a deer in headlights. Even thought I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, I also knew that Jacob could easily have mis-read the situation depending on what he had seen- and I could tell from his expression that he had seen everything.

My father had immediately picked up on the waves of tension rolling off Jacob and he looked from him, to me, and back again. I am sure he could hear the entire story from our thoughts, but before he could help clear it up, Jacob had already bolted off the porch and into the woods……..


	10. Chapter 10

I cleared the distance to the front porch in three seconds and kept running trying to get to Jacob in time but he was already gone. I stopped a few feet from the tree line surrounding the expansive lawn. My head was reeling. I had no idea what to say; he had it all wrong. The image of his face, crumpled in pain was replaying itself over and over in my mind. I felt sick, deep in the pit of my stomach for hurting him; even if it was by accident. I stood motionless, numb and shaking when I felt my father's icy arms wrap around me.

"He just left…he didn't even give me a chance to explain," I choked out between sobs. My eyes were beginning to sting from all the crying, but I couldn't hold back the flood that was coming down now. With everything that was happening around us, including my impending doom, I could tell he thought it silly to be this concerned over boy trouble- I was becoming an emotional wreck.

"It will be okay," he said soothingly. "Jacob will be alright…he'll get over it soon." I turned around and wailed, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"I don't want him to _get over it_, "I exclaimed. "You don't understand- he is my life now. Just like you and mom…can't you understand!" I buried my face against his chest completely falling apart.

I put my hands against his face and let my thoughts say the words I couldn't form right now. He pulled me back away from him and looked at me with the most heart-broken expression a father could give his little girl. We stared at each other for a long moment. I pleaded with him silently, begging him to understand how I felt. This was no longer some fleeting teenage love story- we were far past that now. If anyone could understand the way I felt…the way thoughts gave away the true intentions of people, it was him.

His face was a kaleidoscope of emotions; changing from forlorn, to frustration, and finally to understanding before he spoke again.

"I know," he conceded, "go inside and get cleaned up and then you can go talk to him." He said softly. I was about to open my mouth to say I should leave now, but I needed a minute to pull myself together. He guided me by the small of my back into the house and, thankfully, past my family who shot me alarmed looks. He waived them off dismissively.

"She's okay…just a misunderstanding with Jacob." he dodged gracefully. He caught my mother's eye and winked at her, beckoning for her to follow. She got off the couch and followed us upstairs to my room.

I rummaged through the piles of clothes I had failed to clean up this morning, picking out another one of the new dresses that Alice had bought for me. I laid it out on the bed smoothing out the wrinkles. I had finally stopped crying and my breathing had almost gone back to normal. My mother followed me around the room with her eyes, her perfect face the picture of worry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously. I looked up at her desperately wanting to tell her the whole story, but afraid I would relapse into emotional hysterics. Luckily, my father interjected and told her what happened.

"Oh no, poor Jacob." She cooed when he had finished.

"I'm sure he'll understand, Ness. Don't worry," he added knowingly.

I just nodded as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and change clothes. I could hear them talking on the other side of the door, but their voices were too fast and too low for me to understand. I turned my attention to the mirror and was glad I decided to take a minute to collect myself before I went to La Push. I was in desperate need of some makeup and a change of clothes.

I put on a navy blue dress that my Aunt Alice had bought for me. There was no denying her impeccable taste- it was very flattering and fit like a glove. It was the same short, baby doll style as the earlier ensemble, but had small cap sleeves and a pretty low scooping neckline, which I liked better than the earlier sleeveless style.

I fidgeted with the hem and smoothed out as many of the wrinkles as I could manage without an iron. The rain had held off so far, so I decided it was safe to wear the silver ballet flats I had on from earlier this afternoon.

Once I had finished dressing, I bent down over the sink and splashed some water on my face a few times. The cold water was jarring but it made the stinging in my eyes and cheeks disappear. I blotted my face with a wash cloth and peered in the mirror with both hands spread wide apart on the granite countertop. You could still tell I had been crying, but the flush in my cheeks had returned, and I looked remarkably better than I did when I first came in. I decided to skip the makeup for the second time today- who knew how much crying I'd be doing later during my explanation.

The thought of seeing Jacob's face twisted in pain made the tingling in my eyes start again, but I was able to hold back the tears. I didn't feel like fixing my hair so I just ran my fingers thru it to get the tangles out. It still kept some of the waviness from the morning and fell down nearly to my waist. I gave myself the final once over and walked back into the room. My father was there holding the keys to his car in his hand.

"I know it will take just a bit longer, but I don't want you in the forest by yourself right now." I thought he was being a little overprotective, but it was only a short drive so I didn't argue. He did manage to pick up the tenor of my thoughts, however.

"Take the car," he ordered.

I smiled in response, which felt nice to have a different expression besides misery on my face. I reached up and grabbed the keys from him and made my way down the stairs and out the back door so I wouldn't have to field the curiosity from the rest of our guests. I doubted Nahuel would have filled them in on this afternoon's events, and even though he was mostly to blame, it was an accident. He certainly didn't deserve to be put on the spot. I wasn't angry with him and we had enough going on without adding any turmoil to the situation.

The drive to La Push only took about thirty minutes as I kept to the speed limit for a change. I didn't want to make myself feel rushed so I plugged my iPod into my father's car to keep myself calm. The soft music filled the car and I felt much better now that I was on the way to see Jacob. I knew he'd be angry, but at least I could explain what really happened.

My nerves picked up again as I pulled down the dirt driveway at Billy's house; I figured I'd start looking for him here. I got out of the Volvo and shut the door quietly. The porch light was on as I knocked on the door. I heard Billy's voice telling me to come in.

"Hello?" I called peeking my head around the door. Billy was sitting in front of the television munching on a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Ness!" Billy said cheerfully. Obviously, Jacob hadn't told Billy anything from this afternoon. He was much too happy to see me.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob around? I really need to talk to him." I said making my way inside the tiny living room.

"He's not here, kiddo. He told me to tell you he'd be on the beach….he said you'd know where." I stood there for a half second staring at Billy in disbelief.

"He knew I was coming?" I asked incredulously.

Billy finally turned his attention away from the television and wheeled around to face me. His lips turned up slightly at the corners as he set the popcorn on the table.

"Yeah, your mom called to talk to him while you were on the way here….when he got off the phone he walked down to the beach and told me to tell you where to find him"

"Oh." I looked down at the floor embarrassed. There was a long moment of silence until Billy tuned back to the TV.

"Better get going then…" he said finally.

I nodded and smiled weakly at him before I turned for the door. He chuckled under his breath, and I could have sworn he shot me a quick wink as I ducked outside.

I made my way down the little trail behind Jacob's house and slipped my shoes off as I stepped onto the sand. I walked slowly down the winding shoreline towards the spot that Jacob and I used to spend our afternoons. It seemed like that was ages ago now.

The shore took a sharp turn to the left around a cliff and I looked out at the massive rocks sticking out of the water. It was so beautiful here. The sun was almost beginning to set and the clouds had burned off enough to let the streaks of purple and orange shimmer on the surface of the water.

I looked further down the beach where the shore curved up away from the water and found the two giant birch trees that had fallen across the sand. It was the perfect place to sit and look out over the water. The trees had intertwined and fallen across the rocks, and they jutted out onto the sand creating a spacious hole in between them. The rocks did a remarkable job of keeping the water out; unless there was a storm or an unusually high tide, but the water was calm today. Jacob and I had come here with his friends many times for bonfires and ghost stories in the past, but there wasn't a soul in sight this afternoon.

Jacob was already there and I could see him standing in the distance working diligently. I quickened my pace as I made my way toward him. It looked like he was setting up camp. He was stacking firewood and laying out a thick quilt on the sand- I guessed a bonfire was on the horizon. I assumed he probably needed to coordinate with the pack at some point.

I walked only halfway up the rocks before I took one graceful leap, easily clearing the six foot embankment, winding up sitting perched at the far end of the birch tree closest to the water. Jacob worked at the opposite end of his makeshift campsite. He finished putting the last pieces of wood on the fire and turned to face me. His face was smooth; no sign of the earlier sorrowful expression he wore on my porch. I went over my carefully rehearsed apology, slash, explanation in my head to be sure I'd get the words just right. He leaned against the massive tree trunk opposite me and slumped down to the ground still leaning against the birch.

He was barefoot, as always, and only had on a pair of black board shorts. He looked at me, his penetrating gaze boring right into my eyes, but didn't speak as he waited for me to begin. I was speechless. I couldn't find the right words when he looked at me like this way.

The clouds had opened up and the light reflected off the water onto his perfect face, making his russet skin glow in the light. He shifted his weight tucking one leg up in front of him. I watched the muscles in his arms ripple as he laid his arm on top of his knee. I blinked a few times to help clear my head so I could start.

"Jacob, I'm sorry -"

"It's alright…you didn't do anything wrong" He held up one hand in front of him interrupting my apology. I frowned at him confused. He smiled faintly and motioned for me to sit closer to him.

"Bella called while you were on your way over here and explained what happened. I'm sorry for overreacting…I just…you have no idea how it felt. The thought of you with him…." He trailed off unable to finish. He was apologizing to me? This wasn't right.

"No, Jake you don't have to apologize. I understand how it looked to you but you have to know….nothing happened, I swear!" I said beseechingly as I dangled my bare feet over the trunk of the tree and slid down making my way over to him. "It was just a big misunderstanding…you have to know I could never want anyone but you."

I could feel the tingling again in my eyes as the tears threatened again, but I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to make him understand, I knew I wouldn't be able to take the pain if he didn't forgive me.

He looked up at me as I stood over him, his long lashes framing his deep black eyes. He reached up and took my hand gently in his, pulling me down beside him. I folded my legs out in front of me and leaned my head against his shoulder letting out a shaky breath.

"That's all I wanted to know. I just needed to hear you say it out loud," he explained.

He wrapped his arm around me and laid his hot cheek on the top of my head. I could feel his body relax and I twisted so I could wrap my arms around his waist. I squeezed him playfully and looked up at him smiling, hoping we could put this past us.

"So, you aren't angry with me?" I tested

He looked down at me and smiled widely flashing his ultra-white teeth. How anyone could resist that smile was beyond me- it was irresistible. I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled back at him.

"No, I'm not angry." he leaned down and whispered in my hair.

My earlier irritation at my mother for butting in quickly faded and all I felt for her now was extreme gratitude. The sun had almost set and the water looked like a million tiny sparkles against the orange backdrop in the sky. Jacob released his hold on me and stood up walking over the small pile of firewood he had placed in the sand between the trees. He moved some pieces around so they were strategically placed before lighting them. The firewood popped and snapped away, but eventually caught, and the heat filled the large space between the two massive trees.

"Are we having a werewolf bonfire tonight?" I asked. He looked back at me over his shoulder as he threw another branch on the fire. My heart jumped as he leered at me. I felt like I was on the outside of some inside joke.

"Sort of," he replied

I was confused as I looked at the fire and then around at all the empty space. I looked up at him hoping he would explain his loaded response, but he had turned back around and was unfolding another plush looking blanket. He folded it into a large square walked over to where I sat on the sand.

"Here, put this underneath you so you don't get your dress all dirty," he instructed. I let him pull me to my feet as he laid out the blanket on the sand. He pulled the other heavy quilt over beside it so there was enough room for both of us. I took another gander around the space and noticed there wasn't enough food or extra blankets to accommodate more guests, and Jacob was very quiet; a rarity for him.

"So, is it just us?" I asked.

"Yep….I mean, if that is okay with you?"

I felt the butterflies in my stomach churn excitedly and nodded a quick yes in his direction, hoping he wouldn't mistake my fluttering heart for nerves.

He finished fumbling around with the campsite and came to sit beside me on the blanket. He crossed his legs out straight in front of him and sat back against his hands. I shifted my position so I was sitting Indian style facing him. He looked off into the distance watching the last of the light play on the water. I rested my elbows on my knees and followed his gaze out on the water, cupping my chin in my hand. We sat there in silence for a long time just enjoying each other's company and the peaceful surroundings.  
It was nice to be able to relax and feel normal again, even if it was only for a little while. The sun had completely set leaving only a faint glow on the horizon when Jacob finally spoke.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he whispered leaning towards me. I pulled my attention from the water slowly. The soft lull of the waves had me day dreaming and I had zoned out for a minute. I tried to refocus on what he was saying.

"Hmm…sorry, what?"

"I was trying to tell you how nice you look, but you are ignoring me" he said jokingly. I laughed a little at how detached I had become in such a short time.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming. You can tell me again if you want,"

"You look very pretty," he said the words sincerely, but chuckled at how direct his compliment had become.

"Thank you." I responded. "It's mostly Alice's handy work."

"Remind me to thank her later, then," he said approvingly looking me up and down.

I laid my forehead against his shoulder and kissed his arm softly. He stroked my hair as it blew in the breeze. I inhaled his soft scent which smelled like cinnamon, vanilla mixed with a deep and woodsy scent…sandalwood maybe? I couldn't quite place it but it was nearly hypnotic. I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around his waist throwing my legs across his lap. He pulled me tight against his body and kissed the top of my head.

"It is so nice to just _be _here with you," I whispered, "I feel so relaxed- I've been so worked up with everything that is going on. It seems like we haven't had a single moment to ourselves. I feel like we are always surrounded by people."

"I know" he replied, rubbing my shoulders sympathetically.

"This is how it was supposed to be…just me and you…together forever." I continued. "I had hoped we would've had a little _more_ time, but who knows what will become of us in a few days." I looked up into the sky wistfully. "There are so many things I wanted to share with you, but now there is a chance that may not happen."

He pulled my face up towards his and looked into my eyes. He didn't have to say anything. What could he say? It wasn't like we could deny the fact that things may take a horrible turn in the very near future. I met his gaze again, but what I found wasn't sadness or fear. I couldn't quite place it. He had an unfathomable expression on his face. Then suddenly his expression brightened and a sweet smile spread across his face.

He loosed himself from my grip and pushed my legs back over on my side so they were out in front of me. I tried to wiggle back into his embrace but he held one finger up to stop me.

"Wait just a minute," he said. "I have something I want to show you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out that he kept hidden in his massive hand. He turned back towards me re-adjusting us so were seated the way we had been before.

"I was planning to wait a while before I did this, but given the circumstances I don't have much control over the timing." He explained.

I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't say anything to interrupt. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal two small bracelets. They were obviously made by hand, but they were beautiful and intricately woven together with what looked like silk thread and possibly leather. I reached out and stroked them with my index finger marveling at the craftsmanship.

"They're beautiful, Jake. Did you make them yourself? I asked.

"No…" he paused intentionally to get my attention. "Billy made mine and the other one is yours. It was my mother's." he explained.

"Oh." I said stunned. "Why did Billy make yours? Don't hand me downs usually mean they belong to someone else before you inherit them?"

Jacob cocked his head to the side and looked slightly amused at my confusion, but he continued on in a patient tone.

"Generally yes, that is the appropriate definition. But this isn't exactly a _hand me down._" He looked into my eyes hoping I would grasp the meaning behind his words, but I was still lost.

"Okay…," I murmured trying to figure out what he meant. "Well then, in that case, couldn't we have made our own?" I hedged.

I had to admit the bracelet was beautiful and it was a very sweet gesture, but I felt uncomfortable accepting a gift with such sentimental value. Jacob rarely spoke of his mother but I imagined this meant a great deal to him.

His smile spread a little wider on his face and I realized I was missing something very important. He wrapped his impossibly long fingers around my wrist and pulled my arm out straight in front of him opening my palm. He dropped the small, braided bracelet in my hand.

"I suppose it is _possible_….. But it is against Quilute tradition for the bride and groom to make their own marital bands."

His eyes burned into my face as he said the words very deliberately. He kissed my palm of my hand and closed it around the band. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest as his words sunk in. I watched the smile spread all the way across his face as he took in my stunned reaction. I was scared, and nervous and….happy. Totally and completely happy.

"Is this real?" I squeaked.

"Only if you say yes" he offered hopefully.

"YES!" I meant for the word to come out louder, but I could only manage an ecstatic whisper as the tears flowed down my face. At least these were happy tears for a change.

I looked up at him and his eyes were glossy as he scooped me up into his lap and pressed his lips against mine. After a moment he pulled me away and set me back on the blanket.

"Normally, there is a ceremony that goes along with this, but the symbolism still has the same meaning," he gushed. He pulled the bracelet out from my hand, forcing my arm out straight. He mirrored the same pose so our arms were side by side. He took his bracelet and put it in my hand, taking my smaller one in his.

"Renesmee Cullen….the love of my life. I have loved you since the very day you were born. And I promise to love, honor and protect you from this day forward and until the very last day of forever." He vowed.

He reached his hands around my wrist and tied on the beautiful band. I could hardly see his bracelet in my hands thru the haze of tears, but somehow I managed to choke out the words and tie his band around his wrist as well. He took my face in his hands and he was absolutely glowing with satisfaction. He bent down very slowly, and parting my lips with his, he kissed me ever so softly…..

I couldn't believe we were married as we lay back looking up at the stars. Everything had happened so fast I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I was sure my parents would insist on having some sort of formal ceremony once they found out.

At first, I had freaked out about telling them but Jacob had filled me in the on the rest of the conversation he and my parents had on the phone before I arrived in La Push this evening.

Apparently, he had spoken to my father as well so this was expected, which was a huge relief- and we were free to enjoy our 'honeymoon' or 'mini-moon' as Jake has nicknamed it.

"Sorry, about the accommodations," he apologized looking around at our campsite. "I'm afraid this is it for the honeymoon suite. I wish we had time to plan this a little better."

I looked around at the little campsite and it was sweet and cozy. It was fitting for us- neither of us was big on fancy overdone gifts and given the amount of time we had spent here in the past it was quite nostalgic.

"Actually, I think it is rather perfect, Jake." I said as we locked eyes with each other.

Without a word, he rolled over on his side propping himself up on his elbow to look at me. I turned my head to the side so I could have a better view of him. He was so beautiful, and I would have him all to myself forever- however short that may prove to be. The light from the fire flickered on his strong angular features. He reached across the blanket and grabbed the hand I had resting on my stomach and pulled me towards him.

The butterflies in my stomach were swarming at full speed as he rolled me onto my side so I was facing him. His black eyes burned into me as he pressed his lips against mine. His hands were stronger and more urgent against my body than they had ever been, and as he broke away from the kiss I could hear his ragged breathing match my own.

He traced from my ear down to my throat with his lips, winding his hands thru my long hair. My fingers slithered down his chest and across the perfect planes of his stomach. He might was well have been carved by hand- the statue of a Greek god with his chiseled muscles and smooth skin.

He trembled slightly as I ran my hands back up to his chest wrapping my arms around him and pressing myself against every line of his body. I felt my way around his neck and put both my hands against each side of his face and sighed against his neck. This time there really was no need to hold back- we had done everything the right way. Jacob had kept his promise to be honorable.

I abandoned the careful control I had on my thoughts when I normally kissed him, and let the flood of thoughts and images going thru my mind stream into his.

I pushed them out with all my strength; from the first time we kissed in the car to this very moment now.

I heard him gasp loudly and then a low moan caught in this throat as he tightened his grip around my waist. The heat was overwhelming between as we came out of our clothes and tumbled under the heavy quilt. His fingers knotted in my hair as he gripped my body tightly, pulling me against him, on top of him, and back again. I was lost in his scent, his beauty, his strength. It was mesmerizing seeing this other side of each other; uninhibited, no more rules, no reason for restraint, and all our fears forgotten as we let go of ourselves and just existed in this perfect moment………

The next morning the sun had just peeked over the horizon turning the jet black water an iridescent blue. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at Jacob. His arm was draped over me and he was snoring softly. His thick lashes swept over his cheeks as the early light turned his skin a soft golden hue. I rolled over so I was facing him and kissed him on his cheek. He kept his eyes closed but smiled and pulled me closer to him. Just at that moment I could hear my cell phone buzzing behind me.

"Ugh," he groaned and reached over me picking the little silver phone off the sand to answer it.

"Hello?" his voice was hoarse from sleeping, "this better be important" he said grumpily. His eyes flew open and he sat straight up.

"Okay, we're on the way." He snapped the phone shut and looked at me. His expression softened and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, he said softly kissing my forehead and then my lips. "If it were up to me we'd lie here all day, but the timetable has changed," he explained. He kept his expression light but I could hear the urgency behind it.

"How much longer?" I asked. Jacobs face became and ancient mask of sadness as he stood up putting on his clothes. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"They will be here tomorrow," he whispered…………


	11. Chapter 11

We made the drive from La Push to Forks in record time. It was torture as we had to pry ourselves off the beach, away from our perfect night together, but we both knew we couldn't escape our fate for long- or my fate at least. Jacob kept the gas pedal floored as until we had almost reached the winding road leading to our house snapping the silver phone shut as we turned onto the driveway. He had been on the phone with my father practically the entire way home, getting all the details of Alice's newest vision.

I felt every bit of the bliss from our wedding night slither off of me as we pulled into the garage. Jacob parked my father's car in it's normal spot and cut the engine.

"It looks like Emmett and Rose made it back last night," I said eying their car on the opposite side of the garage.

"Perfect. I have been working on new material to use on Barbie." I was sure under normal circumstances humor would have colored his statement, but his words sounded strained.

I sat still in the front seat with my hand on the door handle, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. I sat staring at the wall through the car window. Jacob took my hand in his and kissed the top of it lightly letting his lips trail up my arm. He pulled me softly so that I leaned up against him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" he whispered into my hair.

I dropped my hand from the door handle and reach around to embrace him. I wanted to tell him to start the car and we would just run for it, but I thought of my family inside and how hurt they would be. Plus, it wasn't very practical- we couldn't keep running forever. No, I would go in and face my destiny head on.

I took a deep breath and pulled myself out of Jacob's arms. Be brave, I thought as I flung the car door open and walked out of the garage slamming the door behind me.

Jacob fell into step behind me as I kept a deliberate, slow human pace towards the house.

"Ugh!" he said disgusted.

"What?" I looked over beside me to see him twist his face around into a sour expression.

"That _smell_….it's awful. I feel like I snorted ice water up my nose!" he replied.

He crinkled his nose at the scent filling the air. I could smell it too. It was the same sweet smell of my family all blended together, but each individual blend was distinct…and greatly amplified so I knew the Volturi were here.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now," I said trying to keep my tone light. I didn't want anymore confrontation between the wolves and the guard. We would all have work as a team soon.

A wry smile spread across his face.

"For the most part, but these vamps smell different…probably the all you can eat human buffet they stopped at on the way." I chuckled a little under my breath at his candor regarding vampires. I had only really been exposed to one type of lifestyle so I had no problem adhering to our family's rules, but I also knew how powerful the scent and taste of human blood could be.

"Not everyone is like us, Jake. Try to remember they are here to help, okay? Besides, they know our rules…they won't be feeding here." He shuddered a little on the reference to feeding.

"Dirty leeches."

"Hey, easy on the profanity! I'm half vampire, in case you forgot?" I knew he wasn't referring to _me_ specifically, but I still couldn't help the retort.  
He unscrewed the repulsive expression from his face immediately and replaced it with a sly smile.

"Yeah, but only the good half," he said jokingly. I didn't have time for a witty response because we had started walking up the steps to the front door. I could hear the symphony of trilling voices inside. I drew in another deep breath and opened the door.

I had never seen our living room more crowded. My family was inside along with the Volturi and what seemed to be nearly the whole guard. The beauty was blinding- a sea of perfect faces. I inhaled deeply as the sweetness washed over my face- it was almost tangible. I quickly looked over at Jacob to make sure he was okay. Thankfully, the repulsive mask was gone, but he stiffened and it looked like he was trying to hold his breath.

I was positive they had heard the car pull in, or at least caught our scent as we were walking up, but they politely pretended as if our entrance was a surprise. Jacob shut the door and came to stand behind me wrapping his hands around my shoulders protectively. My family was sitting on the couches, along with Aro and Caius, while the rest of the guard were scattered around the room. A flurry of heartbeats were coming from the dining room, so I assumed Nahuel had decided to hide is unusually skittish sisters in there away from the rest of the vampires.

I hadn't seen any of the Volturi guard since my early childhood, but their faces were permanently etched into my memory. I scanned the room taking in each face.  
Jane and Alec had brought in chairs from the kitchen and were sitting together in the corner of the room. The "witch twins" as I had once heard them called. The name was fitting- they looked nearly identical with their wispy brown hair and angel faces-if there was such a think as angels with demon eyes. They must have been turned at a very early age. I would venture no older than twelve- they looked like two creepy children in a horror movie. Alec smiled at me but Jane didn't have the slightest change in her expression. She just stared at me, following me with her eyes as I walked around the room.

My mother and father stood up in unison and walked over to embrace Jake and I. My mother's face was glowing as she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Congratulations," she whispered in an aside so low only Jacob and I could hear. I looked back and forth between my parents confused. I put my hands on their faces.

"_They don't know?"_ I asked with my thoughts. She shook her head at me.

"_Only you and dad know?"_ I affirmed.

Another quick shake of her head- this time a yes. I marveled at the confidentially of it all. My family never kept even the smallest secrets from each other and this one was huge. I was sure my father was going out of his mind, just bursting to tell someone.

I was also hoping to be able to share our news, but now that I thought more about it I decided it was better to keep it under wraps for now. There was nothing like inevitable combat to rain on a parade, I thought dryly.

Not wanting to spark any unnecessary curiosity at our peculiar little exchange my father turned us to face the rest of the guests.

"I am sure you all remember our daughter, Renesmee," he introduced me politely.  
There were some polite nods and murmurs in my direction. Aro was the only member of the Volturi to speak. He stood up and turned to look at me with the most delighted expression.

"Ah, Dearest Renesmee! Of course, we remember you!" he pealed out joyously, clapping his hands together twice in rapid succession. I was taken aback by his sudden elation at seeing me again. He had the level of enthusiasm a small child would have on Christmas day…after receiving pony.

"And I see we have the honor of your friend Jacob Black as well. How lovely!" he continued taking a step in our direction. Jacob instinctively grabbed me around the waist to pull me back, but I planted my feet firmly and shot him a cautioning look. Aro certainly didn't miss our quick exchange, but he continued as if nothing happened. He looked Jacob up and down curiously but bemused.

"I almost didn't recognize him. It is nice to see you in your human form, Jacob," he continued.

Jacob remained still but I could feel the tension rolling off him like a tidal wave. His hand dug into my side and I had to tap it lightly to remind him to loosen his grip. Aro sensed his obvious tension and re-directed his attention to me instead.

"Why, my dear girl, look at how you have grown! You are the vision of loveliness. I dare say the resemblance is so like _both_ of your parents- a perfect blending of the two."

He looked over his shoulder to Caius who hadn't bothered to shift his position enough to even look in our direction.

"Wouldn't you agree, Caius? Hasn't she turned into the most alluring young woman?" he asked.

Caius looked over his shoulder and looked me up and down with his cold eyes, but didn't speak. I swallowed nervously under his intense scrutiny. He caught Aro's eye and gave him a frustrated expression as if having to address any of us directly was beneath him.

"Yes, lovely," he said dully.

Aro's enthusiasm didn't falter as he turned back around to me. His paper skin looked like it would peel away as the smile spread on his face. He took another step towards us so we were only an arms distance apart.

"And no doubt still as gifted as you were as a child," he said knowingly, holding his hand out in front of him gesturing for me to take it. I kept my hands securely wrapped around Jacob's arm refusing to move. I didn't want to give him any chance to read my thoughts if I could help it. I looked down at the floor unable to verbally voice my aversion to this type exchange. My father finally broke the silence.

"She still has her gift Aro, but given our history we should be past the need for demonstrations. I dare say we are all too well acquainted with each other's abilities. Wouldn't you agree?"

I didn't look up but I could still feel Aro's eyes on me as he addressed my father again. His voice was just as light as the first time, but you could hear a tinge regret in his response.

"_Of course_, my dear Edward. You know I mean only to see the truth with _my_ gift." He explained. "We came here to help your family unconditionally."

"Thank you, Aro." My father replied sincerely. I peeked up through my eyelashes and saw that Aro had turned towards my father. I scanned the rest of the room quickly. The guard was still in the same place as they were when we came in but everyone's attention was focused on our conversation. Felix and Demetri had moved closer and were standing against the wall listening, but they looked relaxed.

"Of course, one could argue that your lack of cooperation is because you are hiding something from us" Aro hinted, but made his tone playful.

My father stiffened at Aro's words but kept his face serene. Very subtly he turned his head to the left and raised his chin. To someone less acquainted with him, it would look like a very natural thing someone would do if they were thinking. However, I could tell he was putting forth a great effort to listen to Aro's thoughts.

"I suppose you could argue it that way, if you were inclined to," he agreed, "but I could say the same for your company as well. Your thoughts have been heavily guarded since you arrived, Aro."

Aro frowned at the direction this conversation was headed and then he waived his hand in the air dismissively. "Friends!" he addressed my whole family now. His jovial tone had returned. "we have much to work out in a short time. We shouldn't waste time bickering."

The rest of the guard stirred with these new words. Demetri and Felix ghosted to Aro's side looking at him anxiously to give them instructions.

"Take the Cullen's outside on the lawn. I want everyone to know their places tomorrow." he instructed.

The change in Aro's tone was shocking as he barked the orders to the rest of the guard. They all stood as one unit and I stared after them in awe of the fluidity of their movements, as they filed one by one out the door onto the front yard. Aro followed after them with Demetri and Felix only inches behind.

My family remained inside for a few moments. Carlisle stood close to my father and whispered in his ear so quietly we all had to strain to hear him.

"Were you able to decipher anything from his thoughts?" he asked. My father nodded a quick no at him.

"He is keeping his thoughts controlled around me," he explained. "I can't tell if he is hiding something, or he just doesn't like the fact I have the advantage of hearing from a distance. I can't say that I can blame him…I don't want him touching any of us if we can help it."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and then turned to Jacob. Jacob looked at him like he already knew what he was going to say.

"I have to go talk to Sam. We'll meet you in the clearing just before dawn…if anything changes call me.?" he said looking to my father. I felt my stomach turn a somersault as Jacob let go of my shoulders. He stepped around so he was able to look down at me, and pulled me tight against him. I leaned up on my tiptoes so our noses were touching.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

He parted my lips with his and kissed me softly at first, but the passion slowly built as his lips moved desperately with mine. I normally would have been mortified kissing this way in front of my entire family, but I didn't care now. This may be the last time I would ever kiss him. He moved his lips to my wrist kissing my wedding band and pulled me into a tight bear hug. He looked over my head and spoke to my father.

"Take good care of her," he ordered as he passed me from his embrace to my father's waiting arms. He turned on his heel and walked straight out the door. He paused to look over his shoulder just once with a pained expression and then he was gone…..


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning we all stood ready in our assigned places in the clearing awaiting the coming onslaught. I took another looked around at my family, the people I loved most in the world and fought back the smothering weight of sorrow as I realized this may be our last moments together.

No one can help their parentage. I knew that, but I had been a danger to my family since my conception. I nearly killed my own mother at birth, and brought the wrath of the Volturi down on my family for a second time now. I was bane of my own existence- I couldn't help but to acknowledge the irony of the situation. The term being 'your own worst enemy' had never had such a prudent situation to adhere it's meaning to before. I knew the guilt I felt was completely misplaced, but is still hung heavy around my neck.

I thought back to the last time we had all stood here. We had been fortunate to dodge the bloodshed then – at least, for the most part. However, our battalion had been stronger then with the backing of our friends. This time I had refused to ask them to endanger themselves a second time. It felt horrible to have to depend on the Volturi and their formidable gifts, to help us but we had no choice.

Jacob and his pack had made it to the clearing before us. Unlike the last time we were here the wolves didn't bother to hide themselves this time- they flanked behind us in a straight line with Jacob and Sam in the middle. It was a very daunting formation to behold even thought the entire pack wouldn't be involved in this battle. Sam had kept the younger wolves at home, but the five that were here were massive and loomed behind our grouping.

At least, this time we were more organized. The Volturi were insistent on forming us in the theatrical pattern they used to 'enforce justice' as Aro had put it. My father was less than thrilled with order and grouping as we formed the preliminary setup the night before.

Aro had floated from one end of the line to the next moving us around like pawns on a chess board. I imagined the analogy was appropriate as I was sure we all had our own apprehensions. So far, the Volturi were sincere in their efforts to help but my father had said that they were never caught without ulterior motives and an intricate web of strategy. So, needless to say, Aro's placement of us in the Volturi formation didn't sit well with him at first.

"Aro, I would prefer my family be placed closer to me," my father insisted as my mother was placed at the end of the line near Demetri.

"My dear Edward, that is _hardly_ effective for our defense, wouldn't you agree?" he said in his lilted voice.

"We will place Bella at one end so she can shield our company, and you and your brothers at the other. You are all such skilled fighters! You will be able to stop the advance before they even reach her. Surely, you don't doubt _Demetri's_ ability to protect Bella?" he said scolding.

"No Aro, I just want to make sure we are all safe," he said frustrated. "I still don't understand why we are making a formation to meet them…we outnumber them. We should split off in groups and take them down that way" he said confidently.

His face was very still as he concentrated on Aro's thoughts, but it appeared Aro was making a concerted effort to keep his mind as quiet as possible."

"This is the safest way to defend ourselves without either side losing members. You are not the only ones who have something to lose here, my family is dear to me just as yours is dear to you," Aro explained patiently.

"Where is the trust?" Aro spoke again, but lower this time looking to Carlisle. His voice was full of hurt and sorrow.

"Forgive us, Aro," Carlisle responded, "but the last time we met it didn't exactly inspire confidence in your motives. Never the less, we are grateful for your help."

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed.

I was constantly amazed at how quickly Aro could switch from one mood to the other. It was almost childlike. He glided down to the end of our formation clapping his hands as he and Caius began deliberating again. I looked over to Jane and Demetri and they exchanged an irritated look with each other. I wondered if it was it was due to my father's implication of not being able to protect us, or Aro's misplaced sense of zeal.

The rest of the evening went fairly smooth after that. My mother remained at the end next to Demetri, while myself and the other hybrids were put in the center where Aro and Caius stood as well. Jane and Alec flanked the center grouping to the right and the left for our protection since we would be the main targets.

My father, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood out in front, slightly curving to form the front barrier. Felix stood slightly behind them in the center. Rosalie and Alice stood on either side of him, along with the rest of the Volturi's muscle.

Light had just started to break over the horizon but the sun was completely hidden behind a blanket of clouds. The effect cast and eerie light across the clearing. The tension pulsed like electricity in the air as we waited. I could hear Jacob's breathing, even and steady, behind me.

I looked over my shoulder for him but he was farther away than I had thought. He trotted forward a few steps and bent down so he could lay his furry head against my shoulder. A soft grumble sounded in his chest as I kissed him behind the ear.

"_I love you,"_ I thought to him. He grumbled and dipped his head to as he stepped back to take his place.

"Not much longer now," Alice said, her musical voice breaking the silence but becoming part of the electric current in the air.

Even though nobody had moved an inch out of place something had changed in that second- I could feel it. I felt the entire guard stiffen around us and an odd chill started to inch its way up the back of my legs, making my hair stand on end. I glanced to my left and right, and nothing had changed- at least not visibly- but my skin felt like it would burst into flames and I began to tremble in fear.

Not a soul had entered the clearing but Alec and Jane turned their cherub like faces up to Aro, obviously waiting for a command. I raked my brain trying to remember this part of the rehearsal last night, but we hadn't gone over any thing like this. I looked around at the rest of the Volturi guard in confusion. They had all turned ever so slightly looking to Aro and Caius expectantly. Felix was the only member still staring straight ahead into the clearing with everyone else.

"Now…." Aro commanded, but he said word so softly I could barely hear.

The entire guard moved in unison as if they were all connected somehow. Several things happened simultaneously; In less than a second, I heard my mother gasp in fear. I looked to my right to see that Demetri had stepped behind her and cupped her face in his hand. He tilted her head so his teeth were dangerously close to her throat. My father whirled around, his face horror stricken as he caught my mother's eye.

I felt a sharp kick behind my legs and suddenly I was on my knees in the wet grass. My hands flew out instinctively to catch my fall. I looked over at Nahuel and his sisters and they all were on their knees as well shaking in fear. Nahuel moved closer to them and tried to wrap his arms around his crying sisters.

"Drop your shield!" Demetri breathed into my mother's ear. Her face was twisted into the most painful expression as she looked over at me and then to my father.

"_NO!."_ she growled back.

Jane reached down and wound her fingers in my hair yanking my head back as hard as she could. Jacob's growl filled the entire clearing as he leapt forward and landed inches from Jane, snapping and snarling at her heels, but she didn't flinch.

"I'd listen to Demetri if I were you," she warned in her childish voice. "Do you _really_ think you can protect everyone before I could kill her?" Jane's facial expression never shifted from its angelic countenance as she said the words calmly and rationally. It reminded me they way a teacher would explain an assignment to a student.

My mother's beautiful face twisted in agony but she relaxed her stance and dropped her hands from Demetri's arm to her sides. My father moved into a crouch with Carlisle close beside him. The snarls from the rest of my family soared through the air as they paired off, member for member, with the rest of the guard.

"Everyone stay where they are. Don't be foolish" Caius instructed.

My father didn't listen as he moved to spring towards Demetri. Suddenly, Jane's gaze shifted and she realized what was happening. Her expression was placid and she was smiling slightly as he fell to the ground writing in pain for a brief second and then abruptly stopped. Carlisle reached down and quickly helped my father to his feet never taking his eyes off of Jane

My father His eyes were liquid fire as he his gaze found Aro's. He spoke first but his tone was so angry the words were strained..

"So this is it? You're asking us to help you band against Marcus by force? You will sacrifice our daughter and Nahuel's family if we don't join you? You have done well guarding your thoughts Aro, but we will not join your ranks. We are a peaceful family….we are here to protect our family and nothing more"

Aro turned to address my father. He floated over to where he was standing his robe billowing in the breeze. His face, which was normally happy, was terrifying now.

"Ah yes….how nice of you to give away my intentions so quickly. However, it seems unfair for you to speak for your entire family. I merely intended to ask for your help…the force Jane and my guard have used against you was a precaution to gain your attention….which it appears I have now." Aro said darkly.

Everyone looked over at my father in confusion. My father kept his gaze focused on Aro, but it was obvious he was addressing us.

"The trade wasn't just for Alice to _'show'_ them the outcome it was for us to _'become'_ part of it. They were going to stand with us to protect Renesmee and Nahuel's family, but we had to join them in return, or they would kill us all. They gained our confidence to penetrate our defenses so they would have the leverage they would need to persuade us to join."

He narrowed his eyes as he addressed Aro again.

However, you knew we would never say yes….so ultimately you have come to deliver a death sentence to our entire family." He accused.

The outrage at this betrayal was audible amongst my family as they exchanged glances. The sisters beside me started sobbing and I felt my own tears stream down my face. There was no other alternative, I knew my father and Carlisle would never agree to join the Volturi- a group they vehemently despised.

They had been one step ahead of us this whole time. We had been doomed from every angle right from the start. Either Marcus would exterminate my kind or the Volturi would kill us anyway. It was check mate. I felt the wave of hopelessness take over and I went limp on the ground.

"I'm afraid Edward is correct." Aro said in response to my father's explanation.

Aro's face fell in mock sadness as he gestured for Alec to step forward. Alec moved in a very deliberate fashion and closed his eyes in concentration.

I heard the cries from Nahuel and his sisters stop suddenly and I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. They all stared straight ahead, completely silent, staring at nothing.

I watched in horror as his gift drifeted across the expanse and spread next to Alice and Rosalie. They both fell to their knees softly with the same vacant expression. They looked like dolls sitting on a shelf in a toy store; beautiful yet empty. I squirmed against Jane's steel grasp but it was useless.

Alec made his rounds with our group and I was forced to watch as one member after another in our family fell to the ground in their hollow forms. My mother and father were the last. It was agony to see their ethereal, perfect faces masked with sorrow and defeat. They didn't break each other's gaze, even for a moment, and my father mouthed the words _"I love you_" to her as Carlisle fell beside him, a mute vacant shell.

It had become so quiet Felix's voice was like a thunder clap in the open space.

"Aro, STOP!" Felix ordered.

Alec paused and looked to Aro who's face was a mixture of shock and anger as he turned to look at Felix.

"What is the meaning of this….how DARE you?" Aro yelled. I had never heard Aro angry before. His light airy voice was absolutely frightening. Chills rolled down my spine and I cringed away from him.

"This is wrong! Felix exclaimed. "This family is no threat…they are peaceful. This goes against everything we stand for!" Felix stared straight at Aro bravely, and said the words with conviction.

"You dare question my authority. We are your family and you side with THEM?" Aro said enraged. Without giving Felix a chance to continue he looked over at Jane and nodded in Felix's direction.

Her expression was nothing short of elated as she took a step forward, dropping her hold on my hair. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Felix and with a wicked smile she burned him where he stood. My father and Carlisle's earlier writing looked like a picnic compared to the pain on Felix's face. I couldn't take this anguish any longer. He was risking his life, betraying his family for us in vain.

The anger began to bubble inside me overtaking the sense of defeat. I didn't care that we were deceived and out numbered, or about my own self preservation anymore. If I had to lose my family and my own life I was determined to take them down with me. The fury engulfed me and I felt the growl building in my chest as I dug my fingers into the wet earth preparing to spring. The feral snarl erupted into a roar as I launched myself forward with all the force I had, knocking into Jane. It felt like running headlong into a wall. I wasn't strong enough to make her fall but it broke her concentration and Felix stopped screaming momentarily. I looked over to Felix who had taken a step in our direction but he was pinned immediately by two other members of the guard.

Jane had regained her composure and whirled around to stare down at me. Her angelic expression had turned to pure rage. I crawled back away from her as quickly as I could, squeezing my eyes shut as I braced myself for the pain…but it never came.

I heard a deafening pop and felt an extreme heat, like fire, radiating from beside me. My eyes were still tightly closed in fear, but I could hear a high pitched scream and the Volturi guard yelling in confusion.

Abruptly, I felt a sharp jerk pulling me in the opposite direction of the scorching heat. At first I began to panic as I imagined the worst, but then I could feel Jacob's hot breath on my back thru my clothes. He had the arm of my shirt in his mouth, and I felt myself being rapidly dragged backwards across the wet grass. He stopped about twenty yards away from our grouping behind his pack.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him, "I have to go back!"

Only a few seconds had passed as I pulled myself back up to my knees, preparing to break into a dead sprint, but I couldn't move. Jacob had hold of my shirt again and I couldn't pull away from him. I thought briefly of tearing it off at the sleeve, but he tugged harder growling a warning to me and motioned for me to look into the clearing.

The entire formation had broken into complete chaos. My family was free from Alec's debilitating hold, and were quickly pulling themselves to their feet. The other wolves had managed to pull Nahuel and his sisters across the field over beside us. Demetri released my mother and my father leapt towards him, quickly pulling her out of his grasp. Aro and Caius had moved to stand next to each other; a frantic Alec standing guard in front of them. Across the field, almost forty yards directly in front of them, stood Marcus and his newly formed guard.

Marcus stood in the middle flanked by Zafrina and a vampire I didn't recognize. He was very tall, almost matching Jacob in height, and well proportioned. His hair was so blond it was almost white, which looked strange against the light pallor of his skin. Renata stood behind them both, along with another foreign female vampire.

"ENOUGH!" Marcus bellowed across the field. His commanding voice was a great contrast to the stoic look he held on his face as he spoke.

I looked over at the Volturi, who were visibly shaken. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I realized that my family had all gathered together and were cautiously making their way closer to us. The fire was still burning giving off black smoke and a pungent smell that reminded me of incense.

All of this had transpired in a matter of seconds and with all the chaos I was having a hard time taking in what was happening. Jacob let go of my shirt and nudged me forward to meet my family half way.

"Are you okay?" my parents wrapped their cold arms around me so tightly I could barely

breathe. I wiped my tears away so I could see their perfect faces more clearly.

"Yes, I'm okay" I replied. "What happened?

"I'm not exactly sure. Someone in their group has a shield like Bella's so I can't hear their thoughts," my father replied incredulously. "All I know someone in Marcus's guard stopped Jane from hurting you as they advanced."

I looked back over to the Volturi. Something about the formation was off…smaller. I felt the blood slink away from my face as I took in who was missing. It all began to sink in; the explosion I heard, the heat. I thought was an attack against us but I was terribly wrong. I turned away in horror as I realized the fire that was still burning was Jane! Whoever did that had a very powerful gift, and the relief I felt for that brief moment vanished as I realized we would all burn like that soon.

My father noticed the expression on my face and took my hand in his to comfort me. He seemed determined to be positive so I turned my attention back to Marcus and his followers. The groups had moved closer to one another standing less than twenty yards from each other. Marcus stepped forward still wearing the same unreadable expression. His charcoal grey cloak flowed behind him like it was connected to his tall frame.

"The Volturi have no purpose here, Aro." He stated.

Aro stiffened and Caius moved closer to him so they could touch hands. Aro nodded at Caius's silent thought.

"We are here to protect this family from you, Marcus. Nothing more." Aro responded.

Marcus tilted his side to the side slightly and he glanced at my family and back to Aro when he spoke.

"Interesting tactics you take to protect them. You think they would be safer anesthetized? Or maybe writing in pain?

"Nonsense!" Aro trilled. "I don't see how our tactics are your concern, regardless, Marcus .You pose your own threat to this family. Why else would you be here?"

For the first time Marcus's face gave way to an emotion and he was frightening to look at.

"Artifice!" he snapped pointing his finger at Aro and Caius and taking another step closer. "You have given them nothing but lies!"

Aro and Caius bristled at Marcus's accusation and looked abashed as they looked over their shoulders at us. We all looked around each other in confusion. Marcus followed their gaze and addressed us directly now.

"My _brothers _herehave greatly deceived you," You could hear the disdain he put on the word brothers.

"They told you I have broken away from them to enact my own vendetta on your family….which is false. They sent Felix to warn you as soon as I left their company in case I got to you first. When in fact, I was the one coming to send warning against _them_."

Carlisle and my father exchanged a long look and you could practically see the light bulb flash above our heads. I swallowed the ball of fire I wanted to spit thru my teeth as I realized this was all an elaborate ruse.

I was torn- I couldn't tell if I was relieved to tears, or incensed to the point of violence. The Volturi had used our fears and weaknesses against us to penetrate our defenses.

I thought of how they would have put together their plan- learning to guard their thoughts to fool my father, which was no easy task. They must have planned to use Carlisle's trusting nature and compassion to make their initial breech, and then our faith in him to follow along blindly. I looked over at Felix and remembered his valiant stand against everything he believed in to save us. He was incredibly forlorn as he stood between the Volturi and our family with a lost expression.

I squeezed my father's hand to get his attention and nodded towards Felix. He looked sympathetically to Felix and then down at me. The whole family had witnessed our exchange and Emmett stepped out of our loose formation and took Felix by the arm. He whirled around stunned by the close proximity.

"You can stand with us if you'd like, brother" Emmett said warmly. Felix didn't smile but he stepped back into our group, anyway.

"I was unable to reach your family in time so I headed to South America, but Demetri had already moved the hybrids here with your family," Marcus continued. His expression changed from cold and informative to repentant.

"I have grown bored wiht my brothers' lust for blood and power and I wanted no part of this genocide. I was against this from the beginning, so I sought out to find anyone who would side with me to help your family."

Zafrina who had been quiet through the entire exchange stepped up to stand next to Marcus. Her wild face begged silently for us to understand.

"It is all true," she said in her heavy accent. "I would never stand against your family or your lovely daughter," she smiled at me and winked when she said it. "I didn't want to risk contacting you after Marcus told me the close proximity of the Volturi to your family."

The lump in my throat subsided and I felt the bitterness of her betrayal fade away. It knew the circumstances leading up to this point left me no choice but to think the worst- but I was deeply disappointed in myself for every doubting her loyalty.

The Volturi gave no further response to Zafrina's confirmation. The guard moved in solid unison again as Aro and Caius took another step toward Marcus. I could see Caius strategically place himself; crouching to spring towards Zafrina.

It was evident that all diplomacy was lost at this point, and the battle would ensue. Even though it had only been minutes I felt a connection and a great deal of gratitude towards Marcus and the other vampires I had never met. I was horrified to think of any harm coming to them.

The tension of battle began to fill the air as everyone took their places. Sam and Jacob fell into place behind us as the rest of the wolves flanked behind Marcus's group. The Volturi spread out into a solid straight line and Marcus's group matched their formation. I quickly counted the numbers of each group and realized that Marcus's group was out numbered. My father swiftly moved myself and Nahuel's family to the very back of our grouping- obviously he had noticed the same thing.

"Keep them here," he ordered turning to Jacob and Sam. Both wolves moved in front of my mother and I while my father, Carlisle, Japer and Emmett ran to join in with Marcus.

"I want everyone to remain groups so no one can be singled out, understand?" my father called out to Alice and Rosalie over his shoulder. Felix wasn't far behind him, and Rose and Alice stayed moving behind us to complete the blockade as we waited for the massacre to begin…..

The scene was epic- everyone was poised awaiting the first move. I held my breath waiting, but I didn't have to wait long. I could see Alec's oozing gift stretching the distance between the two lines. Then, all at once, the Volturi guards lurched forward and sprang into the air. Caius lifted off the ground and made his advance on Zafrina.

Even amidst the horror of the moment, Caius and the guard were the very definition of grace in motion. It hurt to watch as Caius's massive form catapulted towards Zafrina's lanky frame. I prepared myself for the lines to submerge creating a swarm of white bodies, but it was quite the opposite.

Marcus stepped back quickly, and to my surprise- and utter horror-, Zafrina and the small vampire standing beside Renata stepped forward slightly. The little one looked very young, no more than fourteen or fifteen with a head full of golden curls. She was possibly as small as Alice and wore an oddly calm expression in the mist of all the carnage.

She raised her hands in front of her and furrowed her brow in concentration. With exaggerated purpose, she thrust her arms out in front of her with her palms facing out. Even though she was only pushing against air it looked like she was shoving against a mountain.

All eight of the Volturi guards stopped in midair like they had hit an invisible sheet of glass, and were hurtled backwards behind the Volturi line. Then, she took one of her tiny hands and turned it palm down towards the ground with her fingers spread wide like she was driving an invisible stake into the ground. You could hear the sounds of struggle coming from the guard, but they were frozen in place unable to move.

Caius hit the ground without a sound as he landed a few feet in front of Zafrina. It was obvious he couldn't see but he lunged towards her anyway. My father and Emmett were on him in seconds pinning him to the ground, but even without his sight he was a skilled warrior.

He fought against them, biting the air and clawing at them. In one swift movement he managed to get his feet under Emmett's massive frame and launched him backwards into Marcus. My father fought bravely as he tried to hold him down but Caius was an experienced fighter and my father was struggling to keep the upper hand.

The little blond vampire locked her eyes onto Caius as he flailed wildly against my father's raplidly fading grasp. She held her other arm out towards Caius and with a swift flick of her wrist he went flying across the ground with astounding speed back over the Volturi's line.

Caius had gotten to his feet along with the other guards, but kept his place. Alec's ooze had stopped five feet from Marcus's side. Marcus helped Emmett to his feet and stepped forward so he was again standing at the front of his battalion. With each deliberate step he took, the ooze moved backwards. With great pageantry the rest of his line advanced with him until they stopped only a few feet from Aro. Marcus stepped forward with the tiny vampire, her arms still outstretched and ready with her palms forward, as well as Zafrina on his right. Aro stood very still with his eyes narrowed waiting for Marcus to speak.

"Your time to reign is at an end, brother." He spoke the words to Aro decisively.

Aro smirked at him and gestured to the new followers behind Marcus.

"You have amassed a talented following…they could be a wonderful addition to our family," he said in a placating tone. "Do you _really_ think the Volturi is to be overthrown so easily? We are in place to enforce the law, to administer justice-"

He threw Aro a harsh look and held his hand up, clearly not interested in Aro's babble.

"It is been a long time since I have seen justice served by this court. I have seen only bloodlust and crusades for power over the last centuries. And now you launch another against this family." Marcus interrupted,

"Nonsense," Aro defended, "this is no crusade. This is to correct an aberration to our species….who knows what trouble could come of this new race?" He argued.

Aro's head snapped around to where we stood and we locked eyes. I felt a chill roll down my spine as he glared at me. His earlier pretense of sincerity and kindness had completely faded and for the first time his true colors were showing.

"The Cullen girl is in love with a shape shifter! What is to become of their offspring? Are we willing to take that risk….I think not! We have to exterminate this threat immediately. Surely you can't deny that, brother?" Aro challenged.

The snarl building in my father's chest erupted in to a violent roar and was echoed by my entire family. Both lines shifted nervously in response, but Marcus's face remained perfectly composed, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired. He held up one finger cautioning his side as he continued.

"All I have witnessed here is you bringing down terror on a peaceful family. As for the offspring created between she and a shape shifter…well that has not even come to fruition yet." He pointed out.

"Since when do we condemn the hypothetical? These shape shifters are strongly bonded to this family and are peaceful as well. I see no threat here other than you and your tyrannical guard. It is time for you to step aside." He concluded.

Aro lifted his chin arrogantly but he knew he was defeated. He had no more premise for a logical argument- and he knew it. Marcus had him covered from all angles.

"You would kill your own brother, Marcus? With all your talk about justice and peace this is hardly a good example of either" Aro hedged

Marcus leaned in closer to him and placed one hand on Aro's shoulder bowing his head.

"I don't want it have to come to that, but I will if I have to. _Step down Aro_." He ordered fervently.

There was a long pause and both sides looked around at each other anxiously. My mother reached over and squeezed my arm in anticipation. What would this mean? I heard Rosalie and Alice suck in sharp breath.

Aro looked at Marcus searching his face. His lips curled back over his teeth in defiance and his hands curled into fists at his side. He abruptly stepped back from Marcus shoving his hand off his shoulder.  
"NO!" he shouted and motioned for his guard to take their places. "I will not yield so easily brother…you will have to force me." He challenged.

Everyone tensed in reaction but Marcus looked down to the tiny vampire beside him and nodded. He face was the picture of pure misery as he beckoned for her to begin.

She closed her eyes and raised her slender arms slightly above her head. Very deliberately she lowered them, as if she were motioning for someone to bow. She stopped with her palms out and her arms stretched out in front of her parallel with the ground. She opened her eyes and quickly flicked her wrists in a sharp downward motion. To my amazement, the entire Volturi guard, including Aro and Caius fell to the ground on their knees in perfect unison.

Their bodies quivered in place as they struggled to get up but they were again frozen in place by some invisible force. Marcus looked to Zafrina to do her bidding, and you could hear the frightened gasps as she took away their sight.

"I wished it hadn't come to this, but you leave me no choice, brother," Marcus said stepping forward whispering in Aro's ear. "Now you will die, stunned and sightless, like so many others you have condemned."

Aro bowed his head but said nothing. Marcus's face normally so expressionless contorted into a mask of pain as he motioned with his finger for the tall Nordic vampire to step forward.

The blond vampire stepped forward with stunning grace and fluidity to stand by Marcus with his hands by his side. He nodded solemnly at Marcus, but the regret was evident on his face. Unexpectedly, he bowed to the Volturi, showing his respect for what I could only assume was a worthy opponent, and quickly righted himself.

It was very dramatic-he began from left to right letting his piercing gaze fall on one member of the Volturi guard to the other, and as he did each of their bodies erupted into flames, sending sparks flying into the air, and giving off plumes of black smoke. He moved quickly saving Aro for last.

Marcus turned his back, unable to watch, as his brother burned silently. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, but Marcus was inconsolable as he shook with tearless sobs.

The entire field was black with smoke for over an hour as we all sat in silence too stunned to speak. Finally, the rain picked back up and the smoke cleared, leaving small piles of white ash where each member once stood.

Everyone looked to Marcus but he hadn't moved an inch since the fires had begun. Carlisle broke the silence, walking over to Marcus and leading him away from the clearing toward our home. Our family followed closely on their heels. My father extended an open invitation to the new comers and the wolves.

I looked around for Jacob who had disappeared into the woods to phase. He jogged out from the east, barefoot in a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt. He put his arms around me and picked me up so he could kiss me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the enormity of what just happened filled my head. We were alive, my family was safe, and he and I were together….forever.

"Let's go home," I said. "It seems we have some new friends to thank."

He put me down and led me by the hand following the procession back to the house….


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob and I were the last to arrive back at the house. The downstairs was once again crowded as ever, but this time with much more appealing company. Nahuel and his sisters thanked everyone and said a hasty good-bye as soon they could without being rude.

Carlisle and the rest of our family had gathered around the dining room table. Carlisle sat at one end of the colossal table and Marcus sat at the other with his face resting wearily on his right hand, eyes cast down on the dark mahogany surface. His face, as always, betrayed his broken and desolate posture as the rest of our guests filled in the empty space around the table.

Jacob and I took refuge in the corner facing the table. My body wasn't tired but I leaned backwards into his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around the tops of my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I reached up and curved my fingers as best I could around his forearms. I couldn't resist touching him now that I knew the danger had pasts us over once again.

Renata sat to Marcus's left looking just as devastated as he did, while the other three new vampires sat opposite them at the table next to Alice and Jasper. It was strange to think that these six new vampires now made up the new Volturi and the guard. Felix and Renata joined Marcus, replacing Aro and Caius, and the other three made up the cornerstones of the Volturi defense. The little blond vampire with curly hair flashed everyone wide smiles around the table- obviously her mood had not been damped by the earlier afternoon. Carlisle caught her eye and smiled softly before he spoke.

"Marcus, we can't thank you and your new guard enough for what you have done for us. We are sorry for uniting with the Volturi to stand against you, but you must know what we were led to believe. We have nothing but gracious thoughts for you all now." He began. "Of course you are all welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

Marcus sat up straight, pulling his face off his hands, clasping both of them on the table in front of him. His expression was still miserable but his eyes softened as he looked around the room at our family finally resting his gaze on Carlisle.

"I did what I knew to be right," he said with reverence. "I used to believe in the legitimacy of our great counsel, but over the last few centuries Aro and Caius have bastardized our reputation, making excuses and grasping at straws to enact their own sense of 'justice.' They have done nothing short of initiating a tyrannical quest for power and domination, just like this vendetta against your family. Now we can return this counsel to what it was originally intended for- maintaining order and enforcing justice. "

Marcus paused for a moment looking around the room at all our faces again. The richness of his voice still lingered in the air as we all held tight to his every word. He smiled wryly and continued.

"Aro was threatened by your talented family and was unable to stand the humiliation of being defeated in front of so many witnesses last time." He looked directly over at me and I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me in response.

"He used the excuse of your lovely daughter and the alliance with the wolves, as an excuse to return, but I would not stand for it. I am sure you are able to piece together what happened next?" he looked meaningfully to my parents and my father nodded back to him in response. He was reading Marcus's thoughts easily, but remained silent giving Marcus the floor.

"I set out to find anyone who would side me to protect your family. I did not have enough time to gather everyone who stood with you last time so I singled out the individuals who I sensed had the strongest bond and loyalty to your family and to your daughter- Zafrina was an obvious choice and she was near the other half-breeds, but Demetri got to them first." He explained. He gestured to the other new vampires sitting to his right with a casual wave of his hand. They looked around excitedly, happy to finally be introduced.

"We immediately went to Emelia and Tabiah seeking their help, and then later Ivan joined us," he said.

I hadn't noticed that the two females made up a coven until that very moment. They both seemed so separate and distinct. Tabiah's face was remarkably beautiful even amongst vampires. She had very high cheek bones and almond, almost slightly slanted eyes, and even though her skin was pale you could tell in her human life she had a soft mocha skin tone, which toned down her bright crimson eyes to dull burgundy. Her thick hair was a glossy black and fell stick straight to the middle of her back. She had a very somber demeanor and was very quiet, smiling politely now and then, but very reserved.

Emelia was practically bouncing out of her chair with excitement waiting until it was her turn to talk.

"Of course we said yes to Marcus right away!" she exploded. "The Volturi has been trying to recruit us for centuries, but neither of us trusted them. We thought them tyrants too. When Marcus told us this incredible story about your unique daughter, werewolves, and the Volturi's plan we jumped at the chance to help."

My mouth dropped open as she spoke. Centuries? Of course, vampires were immortal so this was a definite possibility, but she looked so _young_. It was difficult for me to wrap my mind around the fact that this nymph like creature could be hundreds of years old. Her voice had the pealing bell sound of a baby and she held the same sweet, innocent expression of a child when she spoke. She looked at me and flashed me another irresistible grin and her eyes widened with excitement when I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"We had never heard of such a thing and had to come see for ourselves!" she said incredulously staring right at me.

"You mean, you risked your lives to stand against the Volturi, out of sheer curiosity?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, that and the fact that we loathed them." Tabiah chimed in.

Emelia nodded in response, her enthusiasm still at full volume. She half rose from her chair leaning the rest of her weight against the table. She locked her gaze on me once again and waived her hand in the air dismissively.

"It was worth it just to see you." She said easily. "You are quite beautiful- shockingly so, if I dare say, but such a believable likeness to a human. I can hear your quickened heart beat…and you are _warm_. I can feel the heat rolling off you from here."

She looked to Marcus quickly and then back to me again, her eyes still wide with curiosity. I felt like a sculpture in a museum when people walked around critiquing the craftsmanship. Jacob pulled me tighter against him as her eyes roved over me.

"Marcus says that you can go in direct sunlight without the cover of clouds and that you drink blood like we do…is this true?" she asked.

"Yes, but there are limitations…I'm not as fast or as strong, and I have to sleep."

Her eyes widened even further and she tilted her head to the side in amazement. Tabiah and Ivan held the same expression but they did not speak.

"Amazing" she breathed. "I wonder if….nevermind."

My father's booming laughter filled the room at that moment. I looked over and he shook with laughter. Everyone but Emeila and Alice seemed confused- Alice smirked and looked over to Jacob and I with a bemused expression.

"What?!" I demanded.

"She wants to know if she can touch you" my father choked out the words in between laughs.

She dropped her head slightly in embarrassment but peeked up at me with a hopeful smile. I had to admit it was a little funny, not to mention a nice relief. All my life other vampires had regarded my uniqueness as a threat, fearful of me. I was so grateful that someone found me interesting enough to want to touch. I joined in the laughter and waved her over to me. She moved so fast I didn't see her until she was standing right next to me. The sudden proximity made Jacob jump and he pulled me a few feet away from her.

"Its okay, Jake. I want her to." I said soothingly. I closed the distance between us breaking away from Jacob's grasp momentarily.

"Absolutely magnificent," she said as her hands traced my face and down my shoulders, pinching at the softness of my arms. She marveled over the texture making comments on how durable yet fleshy it was at the same time. She put her hand over my heart to feel the reverberation beneath my ribs, and stroked my hair. Finally, she took a step back from me shaking her head back and forth.

"Truly remarkable," she said to herself giving me the final once over. "We will have to hunt together before I leave…I want to see you in action!"

I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. She was truly childlike despite her age as she looked at me like a shiny new toy. Jacob moved over and put his arm around my shoulder protectively again. Her eyes snapped up to taking in his massive frame and she looked him up and down in the same probing manner she did me.

"So, you are a werewolf?" she asked him playfully, obviously not repulsed by him at all. She stepped closer and reached out to touch his arm with her index finger.

"Whoa…you're burning up!" she exclaimed

My whole family tensed nervously waiting for Jake's response but at this point he seemed just as taken by her as we all were. A huge grin broke across his face as he looked down at her tiny frame poking at him like a science experiment and he threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, I run a little hot," he responded.

Her curiosity raged unhindered now. She looked up at him with wide eyes and pursed her lips together. You could see the wheels turning as she thought of which question to ask first.

"So you don't need a full moon, obviously?" she began

Jacob's face looked glorious as his smile stretched back over his white teeth.

"Nope."

"Then how do you get all….wolfy?" she asked with a short laugh searching for the right words.

"I phase."

He shrugged and said it simply as if this would be common knowledge.

Her expression transitioned from exuberance to skepticism and she leaned up on her tip toes to whisper to him. He leaned down still smiling, anxious to hear what she would ask.

"Can I see it?" she breathed the words arching her eyebrows in a hopeful visage.

Everyone in my family had heard her request and they all burst into laughter- Jacob laughing the loudest. Emeila, Tabiah, Ivan, even Marcus joined in the laughter.

"I'd be happy to, but Esme gets mad at me when I break the furniture," Jacob explained, "plus I don't have a change of clothes and I'm not comfortable being naked in front of all these people." He was obviously teasing but I could hear the disappointment in his voice though. "Nessie can show you though if you really want to see."

He nudged me forward towards Emeila who was thoroughly confused by this point. I smiled at her, absolutely elated to show such a talented vampire my gift, and held my palms up in front of me.

"_Show_ me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I just need to make contact with your skin," I explained. She looked from my palms, to my face, and back again, and reached up to touch my palm with her index finger. I grinned at her playfully.

"It works best this way," I ignored her nervous expression and stepped forward placing a hand on the side of her face and the other against her neck. She gasped as I let the flow of my thoughts stream into her mind. She stared straight ahead looking at the vision of Jacob phasing in to his wolf form. I couldn't tell if she was more shocked by the sudden flow of thoughts or the sight of him phasing, but when it was over I pulled away and she stood in the same spot with her mouth gaping open and staring at me.

"You really are something else!" she huffed. She closed her mouth and grinned at me again.

"Well, we wouldn't have expected anything else from such talented parents," Marcus piped up. "She is a Cullen after all"

Oh! With all the looming danger and excitement it hadn't had time to sink in. We still hadn't told our family the big news yet. I whipped around to look at my father silently asking him if we could tell everyone, but he was staring at Jacob- who had beaten me to it. The happiness felt like it would burst forth from my skin when I saw my father nod a yes to Jacob. He leaned down and put his arm around my waist, turning me so I was facing him and the rest of our guests. The room full of vampires hadn't missed our obvious exchange and suddenly sixteen set of eyes were on us. Jacob cleared his throat but looked only at me when he spoke.

"Actually, she is no longer Renesmee _Cullen._ Yesterday she did me the honor of becoming my wife….today she is Renesmee _Black._"

The entire room erupted into confused, yet excited murmers and Jacob and I were engulfed in a sea of hard, icy bodies all clamoring to hug and kiss us. Marcus kissed the top of my hand and told us congratulations, and I couldn't help but laugh as my family took turns patting Jacob on the back and calling him, son, brother and of course, 'bloodsucker.' It was the most perfect and blissful moment- all the fear and danger had subsided, and we were ready to start our life together.

Alice immediately pulled me aside to discuss the details of the ceremony.

"It's all yours, Aunt Alice." I promised. I had awful visions of myself dressed in some frilly dress with my hair piled on top of my head but I didn't care at this point.

"When is the ceremony?" Marcus asked eagerly. "We would love to be here if that would be alright?

"Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way!" I assured him. Alice came over and stood beside Marcus, Jacob and I. She reached over and stretched up to put her slender arm through Marcus's.

"I can pull this together in less than a week," she said confidently. Then with a quick jerk of my arm she was hauling me up the staircase to start the planning……


	14. Chapter 14

I hurried down the staircase towards the kitchen taking the steps two and three at time in my haste. I bounded off the bottom step clearing half the distance to the kitchen and rounded the table in one sinuous movement reaching for the door. As my fingertips found the cold brass knob the door abruptly opened stopping me in my tracks. My hands flew up and caught the door securely before it smacked me in the face. My breath came out in a huff of embarrassment as I stood face to face with my new husband.

He looked every bit the definition of tall, dark, and handsome as he peered down at me curiously, his full lips turned up at the corners fighting a smile. He paused still not having made it completely thru the door as I took his measure quickly. He was uncharacteristically dressed in what looked like designer jeans and a white button down shirt with long sleeves that he had rolled up to his forearms. He was also wearing shoes- which was even more of a rarity, but an overall nice change from his day to day shirtless and barefoot ensemble.

I cocked an eyebrow at him showing my approval and peered around the door opening it further so he could come inside. He ducked under the door frame and I quietly shut the door behind him. He had a long grey garment bag thrown over his right forearm.

"Where's the fire?" he said jokingly. He laid the garment bag across the back of the kitchen chair and pulled out another across from it and sat down folding his arms behind his head.

"Shh! I'm hiding from Aunt Alice," I said panicking. I reached behind his head grabbing one of his wrists and attempted to pull him out of his seat, "If we leave right now maybe we can get far enough away that she won't follow us."

His eyes passed over my frame from head to toe and he smiled widely.

"Where exactly were you planning on going?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Don't get me wrong I like it, but this seems like more of an _indoo_r outfit."

In my rush to escape I realized I didn't think my plan through very clearly. I still wore the white satin corset top and thin, satin,slip shorts that fashion decreed under the last atrocity of a dress my aunt had me try on. All I had covering me was a short ivory silk robe that I hadn't even bothered to tie in the front. I also wasn't wearing shoes.

I had been up to my ears in a sea of ribbon, taffeta and endless lace since Jacob and I had agreed have a formal wedding ceremony, so that our families could celebrate the nuptials with us. I thought I would be able to endure Alice's lust for fashion and be able to go with the flow, but I had used up my last reserve of patience a few hours ago and needed a break.

One of the only conditions that Jacob and I had laid down was that we wanted the ceremony to take place on the beach in La Push, and my family and our new friends happily obliged. It was a Quilute tradition and Jacob's parents had been married there years ago, plus it was fitting since that is where our make-shift ceremony took place only days before. I had thought that condition would keep Alice's visions of grandeur slightly subdued. I was wrong.

She had pulled out all the stops yet again. We had a gourmet cake she commissioned by a baker in Seattle that had over two hundred tiny handmade, sugar spun flowers covering the entire surface. She had florists all over Forks and Port Angeles working around the clock to construct an all white orchid and rose covered gazebo. Top label designers over-nighted the most opulent, and overpriced bridal gowns to our home, which she weeded through and scrutinized until we had at least fifty 'respectable choices' to pick from.

I tried every shape and every style imaginable while she and my aunt Rosalie pinned and pulled fabric in every direction. I tried on Grecian style dresses, mermaid style dresses, dresses with so much taffeta I looked like a bridal ballerina, and ball gown styles that had so much volume in the bottom they rivaled the southern bell hoops skirts in Gone With the Wind. And I still hadn't found a single dress I liked. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. If I had to put on one more set of crinolines I was going to scream.

I looked down again at my skimpy garments and quickly closed the robe in front of me.

"I suppose it won't do me much good" I murmured dejectedly under my breath. "She'd find me anyway."

He reached up and grabbed my arm that I had wrapped around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. He pulled me against him and made a show of petting my head like a traumatized child or an injured animal.

"Aw, did Alice turn you into Bridal Barbie?" he asked playfully.

I sat back away from him so he could see my face, conjuring up the most pitiful expression I could muster, and nodded at him. His booming laughter filled the entire kitchen as he set me on my feet and I stuck out my bottom lip in a mock pout.

"It will be over before you know it," he reassured me.

"What is that?" I asked trying to change the subject. I pointed to the garment bag he slung over the back of the chair. Jacob walked past me picking it up by the silver hanger and unzipped the front revealing a sleek, neatly pressed, black tuxedo.

"You aren't the only one she is playing dress-up with." He replied calmly but his face was twisted in obvious distaste. I shot him an apologetic expression.

"Leah picked it up for me earlier today. I had to put my foot down on the bowtie, though." he continued, "the wedding is on a beach, for crying out loud! It is hardly a black tie event."

"I know, tell me about it," I hissed quietly throwing my hands in the air. "Jake, you should see the dresses she and Rosalie have been making me try on. I look ridiculous! I have been swimming in ruffles and rhinestones for the last two days. Any second I could lose my sanity."

We both stopped talking as we heard footsteps coming down the staircase. I turned to see Emelia's tiny frame hanging over the banister, an eager expression on her face as she looked back and forth between Jacob and me.

She had already fallen into perfect step with my family in the short time she and the other vampires had been here. Her enthusiasm was absolutely contagious and she and I had become fast friends. She and my mother had been my strongest ally's against Alice and Rosalie's quest for the perfect wedding. She assisted them holding pins, running last minute errands, complimenting Alice's choices where needed, but she had an undeniable finesse at redirecting them when she saw my annoyance with their grandiose ideas. I passed her my ever-grateful thoughts every time she was within arms reach of me, and every time she answered my visions with an elated smile.

In fact, Emelia was enthralled with everything I did. The first day, after I woke up, she was perched outside our bedroom door insisting we hunt.

We took to the forest with ease clearing the river and moving north. She ran beside me, encouraging me to display my speed and strength. I ran faster than I normally would have if I had been alone, but it was completely exhilarating. We even raced a few times and she won, of course, but she was still amazed at the speeds I was able to reach. She asked me to jump and leap and I conceded to all her tests, and she responded each time with her enchanting bells of pealing laughter.

I took down several types of prey for her observation as she stood against a tall spruce marveling and complimenting my agility, before we took to running again.

We ran West back towards the house in a different direction toward the hills and clifftops. I pushed myself to match her speed, and was surprised at how much faster I had become in a matter of hours. She looked over at me, clearly impressed, but then winked at me and hurtled herself forward at a blinding speed. I lost sight of her momentarily, but I focused on her scent and followed with another burst of speed of my own.

I pulled myself up short as I came to a sheer cliff face that rose up over the river. I could tell from her scent that she was still around and I imagined she probably used her speed to propel herself up the grooves that were carved into the rock leading up the left ledge of the cliff.

I peered around me in all directions. The trees made a moist canopy, leaning their thick branches over toward the cliff, nearly blocking out the clouds, except for a small narrow opening between the tips of the branches and the top of this massive rock formation. I could begin the climb up the rock or take to scaling the tree branches but my competitive nature got the best of me.

I bent my knees so that I was crouching low to the ground and propelled myself upwards, as if I could fly, and easily passed through the narrow opening between the tree tops and the rocky cliff. I looked down past my feet and caught sight of the cliff top some forty feet below me as I began my decent back down, landing soundlessly on my feet. Emelia was standing somewhere close by and let out an expected appreciative laugh. I whirled around to face her wide-eyed.

"We have been out here all day and you wait until now to show me this?" she trilled excitedly. "Have you been saving that little trick for such a moment?"

I was practically shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement. I looked back over the side of the cliff marveling at the daunting height and then up to the air trying to measure with my eyes how much further I had launched myself. The apex of the cliff was easily twenty feet above the tree tops and I had gone even higher.

"No, I didn't know I could do it" I said. I was surprised to hear my voice shaking.

I wasn't even slightly afraid. I felt amazing and purely ecstatic that I had made such a proverbial leap with my physical abilities. My mental abilities had evolved drastically, but I thought I had tapped out on the physical ones. I wondered idly what else I could do.

Emelia came over and put her doll sized hands on my shoulders pulling me out of my reverie. She turned me so I was facing the Eastern side of the formation and pointed out over the span of the forest towards a small clearing that was free of trees or rocks. I took a rough measurement of the distance and swallowed hard. It was easily half a mile and I was peering down at it from a greater height. On foot it was probably a greater distance.

"Now, let's see if you can get down?" she looked at me playfully when she said it but I could feel the fear creeping up the back of my spine. She took in my expression and reached up on her tip toes to pat me on the head reassuringly.

"Take a running start. Watch me." She instructed.

She backed up five or six strides and shot herself forward and off the edge of the cliff, planting her foot firmly and bounding outward into the air, making a perfect arc. She looked like she hovered at the top of her ascent before she fell silently back to the ground. I heard her feet hit the mossy ground in the clearing and her voice ring out loud and clear over the tree tops.

"See…nothing to it!" she shouted. "Your turn."

I walked over the edge again and peered over to see how high I was. Probably a bad idea- I froze in fear looking out towards the clearing. The wind had picked up and I pulled my long hair out of my face with a shaking hand.

"I'll be watching you....I won't let you fall" her voice rang out again swirling in with the wind.

I took a deep breath and backed away from the edge and crossed the flat surface to the opposite side of the apex. I blew all my air out, determined not to chicken out, and sprinted forward across the rock with the same effort I had used to match her speed in the forest. I planted my foot on the edge and pushed off, sailing into the air. The view was spectacular! I could see all the way across the river to the roof of our house. The wind swirled all around me, licking the skin of my face with a thin spray of moisture, and as I reached the top of my ascent, pausing for a split second in mid-air, I took in a deep breath tasting the cool damp air around me, and soaking up the color of the metallic sky.

I tucked my legs up under me in a graceful movement as I felt the air letting go of me and letting me fall back toward the ground. I looked down and realized that I was already directly over the clearing, and my earlier forward momentum would send me past the clearing into the thick brush of the treetops. I began to panic. I straightened my legs getting ready to brace myself against the impact but the sudden movement effected my position in the air, and I flattened out helplessly, with my back facing to the ground. I looked around frantically and for the first time felt the fear of what I had done. I was plummeting towards the ground at a rapid pace. I could now see the tops of the trees above me. I closed my eyes and waited for the jarring impact, but instead the wind and the centrifugal force dissipated and I found my self hovering only a few feet from the ground.

I looked to my right and saw Emelia shaking with silent laughter, her arms outstretched in a cradle position. She moved her right arm up slighty above the left, and to my astonishment, I felt my shoulders lift and I was righted on my feet. I looked around obviously shaken and also irate at her laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" she taunted my between chuckles. She continued her jeering all the way back to the house. I tried to be angry with her for teasing me but even though I could have died I had to admit, to her, it probably was pretty funny.

I pulled myself from the embarrassing memory and snapped around to look at her. She smiled warmly at me but her attention was directed at Jacob,

"Hey Jake, you clean up good!" she exclaimed loudly. He beamed at her and stood up doing a mock runway turn showing off his clothes.

"Thanks! I had to go into town to try on my tux and they have a strict "shirt and shoes required" policy." He took a small bow after she let loose low wolf whistle and I couldn't help but laugh at the duality. She quickly turned her attention back to me.

"You better get back up here before Alice starts ordering more dresses."

" I didn't realize there was a single dress ever made that isn't already in this house," I replied sourly.

I leaned up and kissed Jacob's cheek and started out of the kitchen toward the stairs but he grabbed my hand as I passed stopping me.

"Leah asked me to give you this," he said as he pulled a slimmer grey garment bag from under his tuxedo bag. "She said it may need to be pressed. She didn't want to send it at first because she thought you probably already have a million choices and she didn't want to impose, but I told her you'd probably appreciate a different perspective."

"Of course, I'd want to see it!" I said emphatically and I unzipped the bag while it was still in his hand. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the simple white satin dress dangling from the hanger. Jacob saw my flabbergasted expression and smiled softly.

"This is the dress Leah was going to wear, but obviously her situation changed. I haven't looked at it yet and she said if you liked it she would be honored if you wore it."

"Tell her I think it is beautiful, "I whispered through my tears. I took the bag from his hand and followed Emelia up the stairs to try it on.


	15. Chapter 15

I hesitated outside my aunt's colossal bedroom clutching Leah's wedding dress to my chest. I marveled at the grandness of her gesture. She and Sam Uley hadn't parted on the most civil of terms and I imagined the sentimental attachment she must have to this dress. All the same, I was nervous to try it on after all the trouble Alice had gone to ordering these beautiful designer gowns.

I peered through the door frame into the bedroom. The room was littered with random tufts of white and ivory satin trimmed in layers of lace, taffeta, and bridal lingerie. Alice stood on the pedestal in the middle of the room lifting yet another gown out of a large white cardboard box. She caught sight of my reflection in the full length mirror and turned around to face me.

"Oh! There you are! Nessie, I think you will really like this one. It was just flown in this morning from Paris and the embroidery was done by hand."

I looked at the dress in her hands which was covered from top to bottom in elaborate beading and intricate embroidery. The long train was quite easily three or four feet long and the trim was covered in the same design. It was beautiful, but it looked as if it belonged in a cathedral rather than an intimate beach shore wedding. I dropped my eyes in defeat and frustration as Alice prattled on paying no attention to me.

"I'm telling you this is _the one_. Of course we'll have to do something fancy with your hair. I'm thinking a chignon with braided detail and lots of little pearl pins. Oh, and we can have the same pins in the bouquet to match. And I know you said you didn't want sleeves but this dress only has little cap sleeves….you don't mind do you?"

I didn't know how to respond to her question. She was so excited and only trying to help, but things were getting out of hand. We were so far off base from what I wanted this day to be that I didn't know how to get it back on track without hurting her feelings. I tried to find the right words that would be firm, and yet still respectful, but I had none. I settled for silence and staring at my feet instead.

"What is that?" she asked. I looked up from the ground to meet her gaze and she was pointing to the garment bag I had now squished against me. I pulled it away from my chest and turned it so she could see the white satin inside the bag.

"Leah Clearwater sent it over for me," I said trying to sound indifferent, "she was going to wear it one day, but since that isn't in the cards for her anymore she thought I might like it."

"Oh, I see." She raised her perfect eyebrows and glanced back to the designer gown in her hands. Everyone in the room became completely silent as they tried to anticipate her reaction. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me and I dropped the gown on one of the oversized chairs not being occupied in the room.

"It's no big deal," I said shrugging my shoulders, "it was just a thought." I forced my voice and face to remain composed. I didn't want my expression to leak my feelings of disappointment. I knew that it was only a dress, and I didn't want Alice to think I was being ungrateful, but secretly I was crushed.

Emeila walked over to the chair and picked up the bag and pulled the entire dress off the hanger, smoothing out the wrinkles with her hand. She didn't look up at anyone as she turned the dress this way and that, going over every detail with her eyes.

"Well now, it would be rude not to at least try it on, Renesmee," her soft childlike voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "After all, she is your friend and you haven't tried one like this yet." Emelia held the dress out to me prompting me to take it.

The entire room exhaled simultaneously and then broke into a chorus of yes's urging me to try it on. Alice didn't say anything, but she laid the other dress back in the box.

I reached out slowly to conceal my eagerness and walked behind the hand carved Victorian dressing screen to try on the dress. This dress was not like the others- which needed a small entourage to assist in the wearing. The soft ivory satin slipped effortlessly over my head as I ran my fingers through the material, letting it fall softly against my frame. I pulled the tiny spaghetti straps in place over my shoulders and walked out from behind the screen to stand on the pedestal. Rosalie walked up behind me to secure the zipper and tie the band in the back.

My mother rose slowly from the damask chair she was sitting in and covered her mouth with her hands. If such a thing were possible, I think she would have cried, but instead she let out a low whimper of admiration and pride. I could hear the low and awed murmurs from Rose, Esme and Tabiah. Emelia leaned against the bed post and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pleased with herself.

Rosalie reached up and pulled my hair out of the sloppy knot I had wound at the base of my neck, and turned me slowly to face the mirror. My breath caught in my throat again, just as it did in the kitchen. My hand flew to my chest in elated surprise as I took in the reflection of the girl standing in the mirror.

She wore a dress made of soft, ivory silk faile, with tiny spaghetti straps that held up a deep sweetheart neckline. A soft inset of mesh lace was sewn in the center of the neckline and was embroidered with dainty pearls and crystals. The gown had an empire waist which was marked with a ruched ivory sash, the same color of the dress, and the tulip skirt fell in a soft A-line silhouette. There was no train, just a soft sweeping of fabric in the back. It was absolutely stunning in its simplicity and for the first time since we began the planning I actually felt like a bride.

My eyes welled with tears again as I stared back at myself and then around the room at the sea of beautiful faces gazing at me whimsically. My mother clasped her hands in front of her with her fingertips covering her lips as she made her way over to hug me.

"I think we found your dress!" she squealed and her excitement was echoed by the entire room. I broke away from my excitement momentarily to my aunt Alice, who continued to box up the other dress. I caught her eye and gave her my most sincere smile.

"Aunt Alice, thank you so much for all your help. All these dresses were beautiful- you did a fantastic job!" She nodded in response, but didn't say anything at first. Then her head snapped up as she appraised the dress once more.

"Well, it certainly fits you!" She crossed over the messy floor of her bedroom neatly dodging the expensive piles of bridal garments, to stand behind me. She reached out and grabbed the back of the dress by the sash, bending it back so she could read the label.

"_Amsale_." She read the name of the designer out loud, but it was mostly to herself, "Well, at least Leah Clearwater has good taste in designers."

I let out a sigh of relief at her approval and threw my arms around her kissing her cold cheeks. She brushed me off dismissively, and she walked out of the room chattering on about hair and make-up and all the other preparations for the wedding.

My mother and I stood side by side for a long moment just staring in the mirror at the image of me in the wedding gown. I realized this would be my last night living in this house, in my own bed, and with my family. It was a bittersweet moment as I looked forward to the official start of mine and Jacob's new life together.

**I grasped my father's** cold steely hand tightly as the lofty music of the Vide Cor Muem filled the air. I felt this union was as unique as the music I had chosen as my wedding march the night before. I had spent hours searching online music warehouses researching the perfect song. I had almost given up and conceded to something generic, when I stumbled across this one.

The piece was taken from an aria from the _Vita Nuova_ which roughly translated meant 'the new life." I found it extremely fitting and my father had graciously found a soft and angelic version of it to play at this most special of moments.

I looked down the rocky makeshift aisle we were about to walk down. The sand had been littered with ivory rose petals that led to the spectacular, white rose and orchid adorned gazebo. Our closest friends and family sat in the white chiavari chairs and turned expectantly in our direction as they rose from their seats.

"You look beautiful," my father whispered. I looked up to him and my calm reserve wavered a tiny bit when I took in his expression. His face was slightly crumpled into what I imagined would be tears of happiness and joy and I felt the familiar tingle behind my eyes as the tears began to form.

"Don't make me cry," I teased trying to lighten the mood, "Aunt Alice will kill me if I ruin my make-up." His mouth turned up at the corners and stretched into an awe-inspiring smile as he adjusted the small bouquet of flowers behind my ear.

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" he said matching my mocking tone.

Earlier, I had been forced to sit through the entire day while Alice had been working on making me beautiful. The bridal tent had been teeming with people who specialized in nearly everything from flowers, lighting and food to facials, manicures, and pedicures, desperately seeking her final approval on everything. While she worked I was worked on. I had been wrapped, washed, buffed, filed, and painted within an inch of my life before she gave them the okay to stop. It was a very boring and long procedure, however, I had to admit, that the end result was rather impressive.

I hardly recognized myself as I looked into the mirror after I had been carefully put into my wedding dress. I had won the argument of having my hair down and free rather than twisted into some overdone braided fiasco, but it had been curled in to slightly tighter waves and hung to the middle of my back. The sides were slightly pulled back away from my face and pinned behind my ear with small and exquisite arrangements of orchids that were strewn together by the same small, dainty pearls that matched the inset on my wedding dress.

My make-up had been professionally done which looked much better than the day to day mascara and lip gloss I normally wore. The palette was very natural looking, but they had played up my dark eyes with shimmery coppers and golds to match the color of the water on the setting sun, and they had just finished giving my lips had a glossy apricot hue when my father had come to get me to take our places before the ceremony. We timed the entrance of my vampire family perfectly, as the sun, which had managed to peek out from behind the constant cloud cover, set behind the looming cliffs on the other side of the bay. My father and I walked slowly while the photographers feverishly took our picture, to stand in this very spot, waiting to be cued by the music.

My father's voice brought me back to the moment as he took my hand and looped it through his arm and took the first step towards the gazebo. My heart swelled with the melody of the music as I took in Jacob standing at the end of aisle waiting for me.

He wore the tuxedo that Alice had ordered for him, minus the tie and the shoes, but he still looked glorious. The suit fit him as if it was hand tailored for his massive frame, and the stark white of the dress shirt was stunning against his deep russet skin. His whole face was glowing as he met my gaze and took a deep visible breath before a wide and sublime smile broke across his perfect face. I imagined the sheer joy and pride of his expression was matched by my own as my we made it to the end of aisle and my father gave me away.

Sam Uley was the presiding tribal chief and performed the ceremony in a similar fashion as Jacob had done on the beach just days earlier. Jacob wanted to have a traditional Quilute ceremony and my family was happy to be able to return the favor, no matter how small, to Jacob and his pack. His mother and father had been married in the very same spot years ago and I loved the idea of incorporating the tradition into our ceremony.

The ceremony was similar to a traditional western ceremony, but instead of rings we had the delicate, ornamental bracelets which were tied around our wrists for us this time. Jacob and I insisted on the same vows we had originally said to each other the first time, and again I wore tears on my cheeks when he said his part.

"Renesmee Cullen, the love of my life. I have loved you since the very day you were born. And I promise to love, honor and protect you from this day forward until the very last day of forever."

When it was time for us to kiss Jacob first grabbed the top of my hand kissing it sweetly, and then pressed his full lips lightly against mine for a long moment. Cheers broke out amongst the guests as we were officially announced as Mr. and Mrs. Black and we made our way to the silk tents that had been set up further down the beach for the reception.

All the typical traditions were kept; we cut cake, threw the bouquet and garter, and danced our very first dance as husband and wife. The evening was perfect and neither of us could have asked for anything more at that moment. Jacob and I had managed to dance ourselves into a corner, and were stealing kisses away from the flashbulb cameras and the rest of the guests, when my father suddenly appeared beside us tapping Jacob lightly on the shoulder. He held a microphone in his left hand, so naturally, I winced knowing nothing short of complete humiliation could come from this. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the dance floor with Jacob in tow.

"I'd like to start by thanking everyone for coming," he began thru the short burst of feedback in the microphone, "We are so very blessed to have such wonderful people to call our family now, and Bella and I couldn't be happier for Renesmee and Jake" He reached his arm out towards my mother beckoning her to join us.

She sauntered out onto the dance floor in a lovely fitted blue dress, her dark hair curled into soft waves nearly to her waist and she pulled her lips back in a irresistible smile showing her perfect teeth, as she took my father's hand and faced the two of us. My father wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her an affectionate squeeze. She reached across his chest and took the microphone from his hand and put it awkwardly to her mouth. I was stunned. My mother was never one for public speaking or being the center of attention.

"We are so happy for you both and wish you the very best," she said. The nerves made her heavenly voice tremble just slightly but she kept going despite her obvious discomfort. "We know that you two didn't have the chance to have a real honeymoon, and we didn't have time to put one together in such a short time, but we hope this will suffice."

She reached her arm forward and opened her had, revealing a small, solid gold plated ring with one solitary key dangling from it. I looked at her curiously, but held my hand out so she could drop it into the palm of my hand.

"We think you will really like it. It is from all of us here- both families and your brother's Jacob" she said quietly. "We all took turns working day and night to build it in time."

I stared up at Jacob in disbelief and he wore the same stunned expression. I felt a new wave of tears well up behind my eyes and spill over as I flung myself at my parents wrapping my arms around them in a three way hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I felt Jacob's long arm span surround us all, enclosing us in a ring of sweltering heat. My father kissed the top of my head and my mother put her hands on either side of my face kissing my cheeks, then they both broke away from us and gently nudged us towards the door.

"Well, go on now and see you new house," my father insisted, "It is about a mile up the trail just slightly off the reservation. You can't miss it!" A proud smile stretched across his face as he watched us say our quick goodbyes and leave the tent.

Once we were outside Jacob scooped me in up in his arms and turning on his heels we raced up the trail to our new home…..


End file.
